The War Starts
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Ultron Rises and it's the Avengers job to stop him. But with the tension between Nat, Bruce and S.J Rogers aka The Viper, one will be left heart broken.. Riley and Cap's relationship is put to the test as Wanda messes with their heads. Thor gets a message from a former Lover as he learns the reason why she left him. Clint has to tell his ex-girlfriend Lily about the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new story!

This story will be updated as much as it can, I'm currently suffering from a concussion and my doctor doesn't want me to be on the laptop and phone much so once I start recovering more and more I'll be focusing on this story, my X-men story and My Ant-Man story.

My Ant-Man story and this story will be connected during Civil War, also catch the actual ending on this story as this story will also be connected to My Guardians of The Galaxy Story.

 **Riley Smith** is portrayed by Nina Dobrev, She's a former Agent of Shield and now part of the Avengers with her boyfriend Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

 **Agent Lily** is also a former Agent of Shield, she is portrayed by Demi Lovato. She was in my Agents of Shield story but I threw it out the window xD She's the sister of Skye and during this time she's finding out her sister is Skye, she recently discovered she's an Inhuman having the power of teleporting with her hand, she had a past with Hawkeye aka Clint Barton during her first year of Shield.

 **S.J Rogers** is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue, S.J is the son of Steve Rogers and Mary Hunter, He's the leader of a former Hydra group called The Snakes. S.J is currently dating Natasha aka Black Widow.

Those three are the major characters of this story, there are also minor characters in this story as well.

 **Connie Harris-** The Granddaughter of S.J Rogers and great-granddaughter of Captain America, Her, S.J and Natasha were stuck back in time in 1943 in which she met and fell in love with James Barnes, who returned the feelings. Connie along with Sam are currently searching for Bucky Barnes. She is portrayed by Jenna Louise Coleman

 **Sarah-Jane Harris-** The Daughter of S.J Rogers and granddaughter of Steve Rogers, She's the apple of S.J's eyes and she also loves her father despite appearing older than him She is portrayed by Helena Christensen.

The Snakes: A former Hydra group, kidnapped as children like S.J Rogers they were trained as weapons.. However they broke free thanks to Team Cap.

Janet Kane (The Adder) - Played by Billie Piper  
Sean Jones(The Rattlesnake) - Ian Somerhalder  
Felix Diaz (The Cobra)- Torrance Coombs  
Jasper Cole aka The God of Strength (The Boa)- Josh Peck (Jasper is in Asgard and is courted to Lady Sif)

Lets Begin!

* * *

Riley wanted to cover her ears from all of the explosions that were happening but she was hanging on to S.J since they were driving fast on his motorcycle and in the snow.

But Riley loved the feeling of entering a mission, she never felt more alive.

She took out her gun from her jacket and started shooting at Hydra Agents that were aiming at her and S.J, Steve thought that it was best for her to ride with his son because Steve usually ends up trashing his own motorcycles while S.J kept his old one safe from harm.. At times.. Plus Natasha was riding in the jeep despite S.J's whines and told him that Lily was on ground attacking people with her bow and arrow while teleporting.

Agent Lily had helped the Avengers with their recent missions against Hydra, although she formally dated Clint Barton who also trained her she became one of the top agents of Shield until Hydra destroyed it. Lily was also linked to Grant Ward and was going to have a baby with him until she miscarriage during the battle of Hydra.

Riley saw a man pointing a gun at S.J's side and was ready to cover S.J until she heard a jeep and soon shooting, watching as the man fell in pain as Natasha and Clint drove by them. S.J quickly looking at his girlfriend and winking at her in thanks.

Riley saw her best friend Tony Stark flying by with his suit of armor as he blasted agents by him and saw Thor on cars destroying them with his hammer. Riley looked behind her and saw a few men following her and S.J and she was ready to shoot until she heard another motorcycle and saw her boyfriend Steve Rogers throwing his shield at the men

"Thanks Captain" Riley said in the intercom as she saw S.J was ready to start shooing but Riley shook her head at him

"Viper, not a good idea while you're driving" Riley said as S.J sighed and shook his head as he saw someone was aiming their gun at Natasha and was ready to shoot but Hulk came in suddenly and rammed into the person, Natasha smiling shyly and thanking Bruce.

As of Lately, Riley noticed that Natasha and Bruce were closer than ever.. She would spot the two sitting in the living room of the Avengers building having long talks and Natasha would look at Bruce at long, Riley knew S.J spotted those looks and their long talks but he chose to ignore them just to not start a fight and risk the Hulk coming out.

She looked up and saw Tony flying towards the base and saw he was hit back as he cursed with a "Shit!"

"Language!" Steve said through the intercom as he was speaking to Jarvis, Riley couldn't help but laugh as she caught her boyfriend scolding Tony for his cursing. Steve didn't like cursing and didn't like when other people did it, so you can imagine when he found out The Viper, his son cursed and Steve wasn't happy.

Soon S.J started speaking in Russian almost in a angry way as Riley chuckled a bit, she knew after Steve found out his son was cursing in English during missions, S.J would start cursing in Russian so he wouldn't deal with Steve's scolding which caused Natasha to hit him in the arm at times when he cursed.

"Loki's scepter must be here." Thor noted as he turned around to see Lily popping out of nowhere and aiming before releasing an arrow hitting a near by guy, she then waved her hand as another portal open as she stepped in.

Riley held on tight to S.J while he made a risky move and drove down a small cliff and landed his bike correctly on a few Hydra agents

"S.J, as my son you better not hurt my girl" Steve spoke into the intercom and S.J snorted while Riley shook her head smiling as she looked back and saw Steve following behind

"Please, at least I take care of my motorcycles Dad" S.J spoke as he did a wheelie on his bike and knocking down a few men like they were pins

"Is he showing off again?" Natasha asked into the com and S.J pretended to sigh sadly

"Now why would I be showing off Princess?" S.J asked Natasha who snorted

"Because I know you Viper, if Tony wasn't like a cousin to you.. You would still have those many tickets" Natasha spoke, remembering S.J's many tickets for doing crazy tricks on his motorcycle.

"At least he has moves, mind showing me a few tricks later S.J?" Lily spoke as S.J raised his eyebrows "Are you flirting with me Agent Lily?"

"S.J, you're good looking and all but you're seriously not my type.. Sorry" Lily said as grunted in pain for a moment before it sounded like she kicked someone in the face knocking them out

"Sorry Flower, I'm happily taken" S.J said as Thor sounded like he was sighing in relief "At long last."

S.J watched as his girlfriend was being graceful in taking out the men as he smirked as Riley took out her gun and shot a man passing by them

" At long last is lasting a little long, boys." Natasha spoke as Clint was hiding behind some trees and all of a sudden Lily was behind him as the duo nodded at each other and Clint spoke

"Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise" He said as he looked over at Lily who was shooting arrows, Clint couldn't help but frown.. Now that Lily joined The Avengers as a part time Avenger and also working with what was remainder of Shield.. He felt like he needed to tell her the truth, she was expecting the two to rekindle their romance one day and Clint had promised.. But that changed.

S.J heard the snort-laughter of Tony's voice as he spoke "Wait a second. No one else is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said "Language"?" Tony spoke and S.J was about to make a remark until he heard his father sighing

"I know.." He said as he flipped and threw his motorcycle at Hydra Agents "It just slipped out"

"See Cap? What did I tell you? You just ruined another beautiful bike" S.J said sadly as Riley chuckled as Thor spoke "Lady Riley, I think you're dating a reckless man.. One that is offended with bad language" Thor chuckled as Riley smiled over at Cap as S.J quickly stopped his bike and the duo came towards Cap helping him

"Just like we practice S.J" Cap said suddenly as Cap threw the shield at the tree knocking a few men down on the way and decided to bounce back towards Steve as he ducked before S.J quickly caught the shield and used the shield to dodge some bullets before leg sweeping a man, spotting that a few men were on their way towards them he took the chance to throw the shield at the men, knocking each of them down. The shield flew back towards him as he caught the shield and he went towards his father

"Worked this time" S.J commented as Steve nodded and chuckled at his son "You can be the next Captain America when I die" He said but before S.J got the chance to reply, Riley came towards them reloading her gun

"We still have more, Tony how's it looking up there?" She asked Tony, who was pretty much her cousin due to their family being close

"Almost there, give me a few moments Ri"

"Well at least we can say we're almost done taking them out" Lily said as she was aiming at a car and Clint was at the other three waiting to release another arrow and they nodded each other before releasing their arrows but it was weird... There was nothing.

All of a sudden Clint was thrown in mid air and Lily suddenly tried to aim at the thing running fast, but soon she felt like she was being pushed to a tree and was gasping for breath as she saw a man wearing blue and had silver hair smirking at Clint and Lily

"Bet you two didn't see that coming?" He smirked and winked at Lily before he ran off, Clint quickly got up to aim at the man but all of a sudden a machine came out and shot Clint's side.. Injuring him.

"Clint!" Lily shouted as she quickly aimed at the machine and quickly teleported to Clint and pressed on his wound so it wouldn't bleed as much

"Nat!" She called for Natasha and it was S.J who answered "Is everything okay?" He demanded hearing the panic in Lily's voice as he bounded towards the bike leaving Riley and Steve alone and making his way towards Lily and Clint

"Clint!" Natasha saw Clint on the floor as she ran towards her best friend, Riley was ready to run after Natasha as all of a sudden she was thrown into the air and Steve quickly caught her bridal style as he looked around worried "We have an Enhanced in the field." He said as he looked at his girlfriend who was blushing as he coughed and let her down

"Are you okay Riley?" He asked her and she smiled softly, of course Steve Rogers being a gentleman

"Yes, thank you for catching me" She whispered softly and leaned on her tippy toe to kiss his check but he moved his face and their lips touched as they heard Nat's worried voice

"Clint's Hit!" She said as she slid to the floor checking on him while Lily was protecting them by teleporting away from them and saw that they were getting out numbered

"Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" She asked as all of a sudden Hulk appeared crashing into the bunker destroying everything that was in it

"Thank you" She whispered as she heard the motorcycle and heard footsteps to see her boyfriend drop to his knees and applying pressure to the wound and looked at Lily who had tears in her eyes

"Flower, teleport back to our ship real quick and get the bandages.. I can't really move him yet until those bandages are on him otherwise we might risk him bleeding" S.J ordered Lily who nodded and quickly waved her hand and teleported back to the jet

"You should be helping Cap and Riley" Natasha said trying to show she wasn't nervous as S.J snorted at her

"I'm not letting my own girlfriend deal with possibly seeing her best friend die in front of her, plus my mother was a doctor.. Watching her all those years paid off" S.J said looking at her before seeing Lily return with the bandages as she handed it to S.J was carefully wrapping it around Clint's waist

"We'll get you out soon" He promised as he looked back and saw Riley, Cap and Thor together

"The Enhanced?" Thor looking at Riley and Cap, ready to protect his two friends if anything

"He's fast, couldn't really see him" Riley looked around as they heard Natasha

"Clint is hurt real bad, we may need to Evac" Natasha spoke as Thor nodded and looked at Riley

"Ready to head back to the jet? You and Stark secure the scepter. " He said to Cap who nodded and Riley stepped towards Thor

"Yeah, I'll help look after Clint and help S.J stop the bleeding" She whispered softly as the group saw a few men coming towards them with tanks and Riley knew what that meant as she stepped behind Cap

"They're lining up." Thor said as Steve smirked and shrugged "Well they're excited" He said as he lifted his shield and protected Riley as Thor's hammer slammed down the shield blowing away the men

Soon Thor wrapped his arm around Riley's waist "Let's get back, Cap find the scepter." He said as he winded his hammer up as they flew and Tony couldn't help but chuckle

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony laughed as Steve sighed like he was a disappointed dad "This is not going away anytime soon?"

"Nope" S.J answered as he turned around and saw Thor and Riley landed as he nodded at Thor

"Pick him up gently, I know how you gods can be.. I wonder how Jasper will live through it" S.J joked remembering his adopted brother Jasper, who left earth to become a god to win the heart of Lady Sif

"Sir Jasper is a tough one! We're very happy to have him with us" Thor said as he gently as possible picked up Clint who groaned and Lily quickly opened a portal

"This will be the easiest way, let's get going" Lily whispered as Riley went towards her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder as Steve spoke

"If you guys are ready to leave, Nat give Banner his lullaby" Steve spoke as S.J got up and went towards his motorcycle

"Princess let's go get him" He said as he saw Clint was being taken care of by Riley, Thor and Lily as Nat nodded and went towards S.J and sat behind him, wrapping her arms around him as he took off

Soon they found Hulk tearing machines apart and S.J stopped the bike and was hesitant at first leave Nat's side until Nat got off the bike and she touched S.J's arm

"I got this, don't worry" She whispered to him and S.J frowned and shook his head

"I trust you Princess, it's just I don't like the idea of you being alone with Hulk will make me sleep well at night" S.J said as Natasha frowned "Well I trust myself with him" She said as S.J frowned as Natasha took off her glove and raised her hand smiling softly at Hulk

"Hey Big guy, the sun's getting real low" She said softly as she kneeled in front of him, Hulk scowled and looked at S.J who was tense for a few moments.. Hulk snorted and looked at Nat for a second looking into her eyes as she held out her hand, he raised his hand and touched it for a moment before she started to touch Hulk's arm as S.J saw the two looking at each other before Hulk reacted as he started to calm down.. Moving away from Nat before he was calming down, turning back into Bruce Banner.

"Great Job Princess" He whispered trying to show he wasn't bothered by the fact that this thing between Nat and Bruce had been going on, but he chose to not say anything once again as he faked a smile at his girlfriend

* * *

After getting the scepter and noticing that Tony was quiet for most of the ride home, Lily at Clint's side to make sure his bandages were clean.. Riley sitting on Cap's lap as they discussed the mission, agreeing they should go to dinner tonight to celebrate their victory as S.J was speaking to Thor as Natasha made her way to Bruce who was sitting down listening to music

"Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." Natasha spoke as she smiled at Bruce who just shrugged "I just didn't expect a code green"

"Well if it wasn't for you destroying that Bunker, my friend would have been a treasured memory if you didn't protect us and S.J" She said as Riley bit her cheek to not say anything. It was S.J who really saved Clint with telling Lily to get the bandages and applying pressure to the wound.. Hulk just stopped the bunker.

Riley looked over and saw S.J looking at Bruce and Nat, she knew S.J heard them clearly as it looked like S.J wanted to say something but he wasn't listening to Thor as he was spying on their talk

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear." Bruce said as he looked at Natasha who frowned and looked at Bruce

"How long before you trust me?" She whispered as Bruce smiled softly at her "It's not you I don't trust" He said as S.J snapped out of his thoughts when Natasha looked at him and Thor

"Thor and Viper, report on the Hulk." She said as S.J was ready to open his mouth to say something but Thor looked very happy

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims!" Thor boomed happily as Natasha gave him a look as Bruce groaned and Thor quickly shook his head

"Of his living victims! They're screaming in pain and all" Thor tried saying but S.J being S.J decided to speak

"The victims that are dying and probably crying out of sadness in how you destroyed them, your future foes should be afraid" S.J chuckled but whined as Natasha slapped him in the back of the head

"S.J!" She scolded him as Riley chuckled, of course S.J was trying to be joking but it just lowered Bruce's spirits even more and Nat took S.J's hand and took him to the corner of the room, before S.J had the chance to say sorry for being a jerk Natasha crashed her lips against his own as he gladly accepted the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist and they released for air as S.J went towards her neck, kissing her neck softly

"What was that for?" S.J asked as he was kissing her neck, she wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him in closer

"Before slapping you for being rude to Bruce, I wanted to thank you for saving my best friend's life.. Without you I wouldn't have known what to do" She whispered as he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her

"You know I would do anything for you Princess, you're my family" He said as they listened to Tony as he was planning a party as Riley groaned "Another one?"

"It gives you a good excuse to dress up nicely so you can get banged by Captain America" Tony joked as the team burst of laughter leaving Steve and Riley blushing before S.J smirked and shook his head, he was sure happy spending time with the Avengers.. It was like a third family to him.. Of course he had The Snakes but they were living their own lives and his daughter Sarah-Jane living a normal life and Connie hunting for Bucky Barnes.. But what he didn't know within the next few weeks things would change forever.

Author's Note:

The first chapter of this story!

There is clearly tension with S.J, Bruce and Nat.

Riley and Cap being cute as usual and kicking butt.

Lily worrying for Clint.

I'm not trying to write Nat as the bad guy, more like someone confused with their feelings over two guys she likes but by the end of the story Nat will choose one guy but the events leading to a huge fight will effect her relationship with both and will change her relationship with S.J forever.

We will have a minor appearance by my OC for Thor's story, she's very important to the stories because of what she does and will make her an enemy to Thanos, she will appear in some of my stories for a bit until the next Thor movie is coming out and she will be there when Asgard falls, by the end you'll see her purpose and also Thanos has made a hit list for three OCs. Those three aren't next.

No After Story in this like my old one, will probably finish my other stories before Civil War starts, Emily and The Ant-Man needs to finish so both can be together while Guardians will be finally finished with it's last chapter.. The actual ending.  
Next Chapter:

Lily and Clint moments.

Cap and Riley moments.

Riley and Nat train a bit alongside Cap and S.J and Riley tells Nat about her relationship with Cap and things get serious.

Party Time! We see what Connie has been up to and The Snakes show up acting like their own goofy self. 


	2. Ultron Rises

Doctor Helen Cho along with her staff members rushed Clint down towards Bruce lab's with Lily following behind them, Bruce and Natasha stepping out the jet to speak with each other as S.J sat on one of the chairs taking off his gear and going into one of the drawers and putting on a black shirt

"What do you say we train later on Pops?" S.J asked his father who was gathering his belongings and Steve nodded taking Riley's hand

"Me and Riley are gonna get some burgers later on, you and Tasha wanna join?" Steve asked as S.J just shrugged at him and soon he grabbed his gear and made his way towards the entrance of the ship and Steve frowned and Riley saw that

"You okay?" She asked him as Steve sighed and shook his head

"I've been trying to hang out with S.J like outside from this but he either says he's busy or shrugs" Steve said as Riley got up and went towards him as she rested her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch

"Remember S.J and you are warming up to each other little by little, also know that you two appear the same age too.. S.J just needs to warm up to you as well and when he does, you two will have a great relationship" Riley encouraged with a small smile as Steve nodded and they saw Maria Hill making her way to the jet as Tony was getting his stuff as Maria nodded at him

"Got all your stuff Boss, I'll look into him now" She said as Tony snort-laughed at Maria

"He's the boss, it's my job to just fund everything.. Also making everyone else look nice" Tony said as Riley chuckled and shook her head and Tony noticed

"Excuse me Ri! You should be lucky I'm designing you a suit too.. So you can become the Iron Maiden" Tony chuckled as Riley shook her head

"I didn't ask you to design me a suit Cous.. But I'm still grateful" Riley laughed as she went towards Tony and gave him a quick hug before Tony made his way out of the ship and it left Riley, Hill and Steve who went inside the building

"The two enhanced?" Steve asked as he intertwined his fingers with Riley making their way to the elevator to take a shower and Maria tapped her screen to show a man and woman protesting something, Riley knew those two were upset about something and they both wanted change

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building, Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special." Maria said as Riley was observing the twins, it looked like Piertro was older than Wanda but it looked like Wanda was more in control out of the two.. But she noticed the twins were together and knew their brother and sister relationship was like her relationship with her twin cousins, that they all looked after each other

"What can they do?" Riley asked Maria as she smiled at Riley as she explained

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation" Maria said as she was reading it off her board and Riley nodded understanding but Steve gave her a funny look, clearly confused

"He's a very fast person, she has very good abilities that isn't good for us" Riley explained to Steve as he nodded and kissed her cheek in thanks as they made their way into the elevator as Maria scowled

"File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts." She said and Riley saw Steve tense up as she knew Maria hit a nerve as Steve faked a smile and turned to Maria

"Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve said as Maria knew that she said the wrong thing as she spoke again

"We're not at war, Captain"

"But they are" Steve said as the doors closed and he sighed once the doors closed and he went towards Riley as he rested his face in her neck, nuzzling her neck

"We'll get into the shower and then we'll take a bubble bath with that new soap I bought" She said as he looked at her and chuckled "With the new Apple Shampoo?"

"Yes, I know how much you love Apples" She said as he smiled and kissed her forehead

* * *

"Are you okay Clint?" Lily asked for probably the million time since they got into the lab, Clint chuckled and looked at her "Yes Lily, I'm not dying just wait" He said as Natasha walked into the room and sat near her best friend and Lily

"Lily, stop looking nervous he's fine" She chuckled as Lily sighed softly before they noticed S.J walking in and settling down by leaning on a table and he held out his hand and Natasha took it and he pulled her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck as she cuddled into him as she looked at Dr Cho

"You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together" She joked as Bruce walked in suddenly as she released S.J and went back towards his side as Dr. Cho nodded

"There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum" She explained to the group as Bruce nodded happily

"She's creating tissues"

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes." She said as S.J nodded "Can you bring back someone from the dead?" He asked and Dr. Cho shrugged

"We're working on right now.. But I think dead is dead" She said as Tony walked in with drinks and started joking

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" He said as he started handing out drinks to each person in the room as S.J thanked him as soon Clint chuckled

"No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic" He said as Lily chuckled and moved the hair out of his face and S.J noticed that Clint leaned into her touch as she was playing with his hair and Dr. Cho noticed it and chuckled

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference" She said as she looked at Lily whose eyes widen, Natasha nearly choking on her drink while S.J was tapping her back

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend" Clint muttered as Lily opened her mouth to say something but S.J spoke trying to change the subject as Dr. Cho noticed that too and spoke

"That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust." Trying to boost as S.J chuckled and Tony laughed shaking his head at her

"Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday." Tony said as S.J got his phone out inviting his former team-mates and inviting his daughter Sarah-Jane, he knew Connie was probably in another state searching for Bucky

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties... Will Thor be there?" She asked as everyone in the room laughed as Lily wished the group a farewell before leaving along S.J following her

"You're planning on staying until Saturday right?" He asked her as she shrugged at him "I have to get back to my sister, I'm pretty sure Skye is worried.. Also recently finding out my mother and father are alive and on an island that's pretty private and me finding out you guys needed help by a hedgehog looking Inhuman and leaving my sister?" She asked as S.J shrugged and looked at her

"You should probably stay awhile Flower, and then when the party is over just go back to your family.. I'm pretty sure they miss you" He smiled as she smiled and nodded and went towards him and took out a photo out of her pocket and showed S.J the picture, it was a picture of a man holding a four year old on his left lap as S.J noticed that the girl was Lily, while the man was holding a new-born baby

"My father Cal, my mom told me I had him wrapped around my little finger" She laughed softly as S.J smiled at her

"Thank you for showing me this, it's very beautiful" He said as Lily nodded at him "We recently joined the Avengers, it's best we stick together.. I mean your the son of Captain America and I'm the adopted daughter of Nick Fury.. We need to look after each other" She said as he nodded in agreement

* * *

"Alright I'm gonna let S.J pick me up but I'm gonna twist around so I can wrap my legs around him and use my weight to bring him down" Natasha told Riley as she was sitting on the training mat nodding as Nat and S.J nodded at each other before Nat running at S.J who quickly picked her up but didn't have time to think as Natasha twisted herself wrapping her legs around his neck, using all of her dead weight to bring him down as he tapped her leg and she released

"Personally if Riley and Cap wasn't here now, I would have done something else" S.J winked at his girlfriend who slapped his arm and Riley laughed while Cap from a few feet was ready to scold his son but he was beating a punching bag

"Alright since I won't let you do it to S.J, Cap come here!" Natasha called for Steve who bounded towards the group and was nodding as Natasha told him what to do before Riley stood up and looked at him

"You ready?"

"As ready that I'll ever be Babe" Steve said as Riley ran at him and doing a handstand real quick before wrapping her legs around his neck for a second before flipping him over and pinning him down as Riley was laughing but out of breath as Steve was laying there blushing

Soon Riley released him as she helped Steve up as he bounded towards S.J to spare while Natasha sat on the mat with Riley as they were watching their boyfriends practicing

"Seems like you and Mr. Cap have been doing perfect" Natasha pointed out remembering how Riley would put herself down so many times because she wasn't like Cap's first lover and S.J's mother Doctor Mary Hunter.

"Yeah, We've been talking about moving out the Avengers building lately and just find an apartment, probably have an extra room whenever Sam, Sarah-Jane or even you and S.J wanna visit.. Sarah-Jane has been helping us" She said thinking about S.J's daughter and Natasha smiled softly thinking of her boyfriend's daughter

"She's a sweetie, she invited S.J and I to dinner the other night and it was the three of us.. It was so peaceful" Natasha said. Natasha had a good relationship with S.J's blood family, being best friends with Steve, visiting Sarah-Jane every weekends to have a small family dinner, and talking on the phone with Connie whenever she called S.J updating him on her search for Bucky

"You and S.J seem serious." Riley noted as Natasha nodded and looked down at the floor

"I thought I wouldn't have feelings for anyone else.. But he came along" Natasha whispered and in that moment Riley was confused, she noticed that Bruce and Natasha were close and that she was the only one that could calm him down. But her relationship with S.J was great as he respected her every move and he adored her. Riley didn't know who Nat was talking about and she needed to know

Before she could open her mouth, she heard a groan and watched S.J flip Steve over and S.J laughed as Steve sighed

* * *

It was finally Saturday, Riley, Natasha and Lily were in Riley and Cap's room as they were getting ready for the party

"I think S.J will think you look adorable" Lily chuckled as Natasha blushed looking at her outfit, a black skirt with a beautiful white blouse exposing her chest just a bit.. Riley decided to sneak into Steve's wardrobe and was checking what he was wearing and saw he was wearing a navy blue shirt with black pants, so she decided to weak a black blouse with a dark blue skirt and black heels as Lily whistled

"Mr. Stars and Stripes won't leave your side tonight, he'll be beating the boys away from you" Lily said as she admired her black dress she wore with heels also, she was also in a way was trying to impress Clint.

"Come on Ladies, we have men to impress" Lily chuckled as Natasha gave her a look of conflict, as if she wanted to tell Lily something while Riley laughed as all three girls linked their arms together and made they way into the elevator.. By just going up they heard the noises of guests and the music and once the doors opened they were amazed on how many people were here.

"Tony knows how to throw a party" Natasha muttered as they stepped out, looking around and they found Thor

"Lady Lily, Riley and Natasha!" Thor said out of happiness as he went to kiss each girl's hand and Riley nodded at him

"You cleaned up well Thor" She smiled as Thor smiled proudly looking at his outfit

"Sir S.J helped me with the outfit, said I would be one of the best looking men" Thor said as Lily and Natasha chuckled, Lily disbanded from the group as she found Clint sitting with Maria as they were sharing tales from their mission and Riley and Natasha sat on the sofa

"Where are the Rogers?" Riley laughed as they soon spotted Sam and Connie and she nearly ran as she ran to hug her best friends

"Sam! Con!" She said as Connie laughed and hugged her back as Sam smiled softly

"How's everything?" Riley asked as they sat down on the sofa as Natasha greeted the two when they came

"Good, we just finished a tour in New Orleans when we got something.. Turns out it wasn't him" Connie frowned as Sam tried smiling and elbowed his partner in crime

"At least you got some combat lessons from me, that's the only good part" Sam said as Riley pretended to huff out of anger "I'm suppose to be training Connie whenever she joins" Riley joked as Connie laughed and shook her head

"I'm not gonna join for awhile then, I have so much to do... If anything you and S.J can train me and I'll find another snake name as my codename" Connie laughed as Riley chuckled.. As they talked Natasha elbowed Riley and saw Sarah-Jane and The Snakes: Janet with her girlfriend Juilet, Felix and Sean step into the party. Natasha excused herself to go say hi to them and soon Riley saw Steve and S.J enter the room and Steve spotted Riley and he started blushing once spotting her, to him, she was the most beautiful person in the room and nothing could change otherwise

Steve made his way to her and kissed her softly in greetings before placing a hand on her lower back and whispered in her ear "You look stunning, Smith" He whispered as Riley smiled and looked at him "You don't look so bad either" She whispered as they watched as Connie and Sarah-Jane and the Snakes reunited as mother and daughter hugged, S.J making his way to Natasha as he whispered something into her ear and kissing her on the forehead

"Sam!" Steve said happily as he greeted his best friend and Riley chuckled "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, I'm going to get a drink" She said as she found Tony and Rhodes by the bar with Bruce as she went towards them as Tony raised his eyebrow at her

"My young cousin shouldn't be dressing like this" Tony joked as she smiled and hugged him before hugging Bruce and Rhody

"Rhody, long time no see.. How's life?" She asked as she was hearing a War Machine story and Tony looked bored and Bruce walked off seeing Natasha was running another Bar.

"Boom are you looking for this?" Rhodes said finishing his story as Riley smiled and patted his shoulder

"I'm proud of you Rhodes, impressing the important people" She said as Rhodes looked proud of himself "Thank you, your adopted cousin wasn't impressed with me" He said as Riley gave Tony a look, Tony held his hands up in defense.

Riley took her drink and sat back on the sofa with her drink in hand, soon another man joined her as she didn't know him but she ignored him but he started speaking

"You look beautiful tonight, mind me buying you another drink?" He asked as she shook her head at him "Sorry, I don't accept drinks from strangers.. I prefer drinks with friends" She said as the man purred "So let me be a friend" He said as he moved closer to her but before she could do anything the man was pulled back and he was at the other end of the sofa

"Don't talk to my girl like that" Steve said as he was annoyed, the man seeing who he was said sorry as he rushed off.. Steve relaxed as he sat on the sofa

"How was your talk with Sam?" Riley said trying to change the subject

"Connie and Sam are going to Jersey tomorrow morning, they got something so they'll be visiting a small town.. Janet, Felix and Sean wanna go with them, I think it's safer like that" He said as Riley nodded and saw S.J sitting nearby as he was playing the piano and there were women all over him, aweing him since he was of course good looking, also being son of Captain America had it's perks.. One blonde woman was trying to get closer to him and had her chest pretty exposed as she was speaking to him. Riley looked over and saw Natasha was pissed off with the interaction as she started flirting with Bruce but S.J just ignored the blonde woman as he dismissed her by grabbing his drink and simply walking off, leaving the few girls by the piano upset

"Guy is fully into Nat, I give him that" Lily said as she sat down next to Steve and Riley

"Yeah, He's been crazy for her since day one.. Should have seen them a few months back they looked so into each other" Riley said as Lily nodded but watched Bruce and Natasha talking

"But Nat seems also into Bruce.. I feel bad for S.J" Lily said as Steve nodded and they watched S.J making his way towards his former team-mates and his daughter Sarah-Jane as they spoke

"Sarah-Jane mentioned that S.J wanted a normal life.. I think it's his goal in life" Riley said as Steve shook his head

"It's gonna be impossible.. Since he was born he hasn't had a normal life.. He just found his long lost daughter and family.. Jasper, Felix, Sean and Janet managed to have a somewhat normal life but I don't know about S.J"

"I hope Nat makes it clear who she wants soon, cause I'm sure S.J won't keep in his feelings for long" Lily said as Steve and Riley nodded as they went to enjoy the rest of the party

* * *

It was just the Avengers and Maria Hill and Doctor Cho now as they were sitting on the sofas, Natasha cuddled up to S.J while Riley rested her head on Steve's shoulder as they were discussing Thor's hammer

"But, it's a trick!" Clint said as Lily shook her head at him "It's pretty normal Clint, no one can lift it but him"

"Oh, no. It's much more than that.. There has been one person to lift it besides me but it was only once" Thor said, remembering the person with a soft smile.. They were teenagers in their time and she used her magic to do something to her hand, being able to lift the hammer until the spell wore off

"Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint laughed as the room was in laughter and Thor raised his eyebrow at him

"Well please, be my guest." Thor said as the room was oohing and Clint chuckled and got up while Lily laughed

"Good luck Hawkeye"

"Come on." Tony encouraged as Riley and S.J were cheering Clint on

"This is gonna be good" Rhodes said as the group got closer to the edge of their seat as Tony chuckled "We know you had a tough weak, hopefully Lily can make it better" Tony said despite Clint's look and Lily's blushing

"You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said as he tried lifting the hammer, but it failed and the room was filled with chuckles and Clint smiled at Thor

"It's okay lad, You'll get it one day" S.J said as Clint narrowed his eyes "Pretty sure you won't get it Viper" he said as S.J smirked as Natasha got off of him as S.J made his way towards the hammer

"So if I rule Asgard, I can do anything I want?" he asked Thor as the God of Thunder nodded and S.J with all of his might tried lifting it but it wouldn't move as the others chuckled and S.J turned to Tony

"Why don't you try it Cous, I'm pretty sure my mother would be turning over in her grave if you were lifting it" S.J said as Tony smirked as he got up

"Aunt Mary always told me I was her favorite nephew, I'm sure she'll love to see her favorite nephew doing something awesome"

Tony couldn't even lift the hammer as a few others tried as well, Steve was the only one that could move it as the men looked at the girls.. Natasha dismissed it while Lily tried lifting it and even used her powers to teleport the hammer to her hand but it wouldn't work.

"I don't think I wanna try I think I'll look like a foo-" She was cut off as Thor got up and smiled at her

"No need Lady Riley.. It should seem neither of you are Worthy" He said picking up his Hammer as he threw and caught it.. Soon there were piercing screeches as everyone had to cover their ears and all of a sudden a bot made his way into the clearing

"Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." The Bot said softly as everyone got up, Lily and S.J moving towards Cho since she didn't have any fighting experience

"Stark.." Steve said as he made his way towards Riley trying to cover her

"JARVIS." Tony said trying to call for Jarvis but there was no response as S.J got tense and had his hand in his pocket ready to pull out his gun

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream? " The Bot asked as Riley was ready to spring into action by slipping off her heels, she grabbed Steve's hand and he looked at her before they both nodded, but Riley wanted to curse when she saw Cap's shield was on the other side of the room

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit." Tony said as he was tapping on his watch as The Bot laughed softly at the team

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The Bot sighed softly as Lily felt frighten in that moment.. In all these years in Shield.. Someone innocent that died.. It's on your hands.

"Who did you kill?" Steve asked as he was tense, he knew this thing had to be stop.. The thought of an innocent person dying on his watch.. It made him feel horrible

"Who sent you?" Lily asked him as The Bot played a recording that had Tony's voice "I see a suit of armor around the world". As Bruce gasped

"Ultron!"

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission. " Ultron said softly as everyone was knowing the next move.. A fight.

"What Mission?" Nat asked as Ultron chuckled softly "Peace in our time" He said as all of a sudden a few more Legionaries burst out and started shooting, everyone ducked while Steve flipped the table and kicked it at the bots but it didn't do much damage, Lily grabbed Cho as she moved her towards somewhere safer while S.J, Nat and Bruce ran at the bar, Natasha and S.J sliding across the bar at ease while it was more difficult for Bruce but Natasha grabbed Bruce and pulled him over as he landed face first into her chest

Bruce saw Natasha blush but also the annoyance in S.J's eyes as he saw Bruce ontop of his girlfriend

"I'm so sorry!" Bruce said as Natasha shook her head at him

"Don't turn Green!" She said as Bruce promised he would as S.J's back was at towards them as he spoke

"Natasha that wasn't okay" He said and before Natasha could answer S.J moved out once seeing Riley was in danger facing two bots and S.J leaped forward and tackled the robot as he was trying to punch through the bot but of course Tony Stark made it hard for him.

Riley took out her gun that she kept under the piano as she started shooting and she had the help of Thor as the God of Thunder threw his hammer at the bot.

Cap and Lily were walking side by side as she used her powers to teleport the robots face first into Super Soldier's kicks. Tony literally in the air as he was taking a bot down.

Lily looked back and saw Rhodes shot at as he went out the window but she quickly opened her hand and teleported Rhodes back into the room as the man gave her his thanks.

Soon S.J and Riley took down another bot as Clint was about to throw Cap's shield at S.J so the man could slam the shield down on the bot's chest and saw that Cho was in danger and Steve was running towards her without the shield

"Pop, Catch" S.J called as he threw the shield and Cap caught it slamming in face first into the bot and everyone sighed in relief that it was finally over and Ultron watched unimpressed

"Well that was dramatic! I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron asked as he went towards a bot's head and picked it up before squeezing it

"You're not strong, as matter of fact you're the weakest people I've seen.. But I know something that will help the world.. The Avengers' extinction" He laughed as Thor threw his hammer at him, destroying the bot.. That didn't stop Ultron.

Chills went through Lily's spine as Riley flinched and S.J moved towards Natasha as Ultron started singing softly almost creepy

"There are no strings on me..."

Author's Note:

I've noticed it's quite hard writing Three Ocs at once in the same time and place, so it's something I need to work on since Civil War will feature the Ant-Man OC, Black Panther OC, Captain America OC, The Winter Soldier OC and The Snakes.. 


	3. He escaped

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce said as he was typing away on the computer as Steve shook his head while S.J sat there tending for Natasha's wounds as she got some glass in her arms, Lily sat near Maria and Cho while Riley stood next to her boyfriend

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha said giving Clint a look, Riley swore she saw Clint frowning as he decided not to say anything

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes said as Lily's eyes widen thinking of the endless of possibilities, she felt her palms starting to sweat... The thought of the world ending because of Ultron getting those codes will be horrible that not even the Avengers can stop him.

"Like Nuclear Codes" Hill simply said as she was watching S.J checking Natasha for wounds as he placed his gray sweater over her and she smiled softly to him in thanks as she got comfy in his sweater.

"This is horrible.. We don't even know how many nukes there in total.. He has access to all of them" Riley said as she looked over at Steve who went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer, trying to calm her down

"He said he wanted us dead." Natasha simply said as S.J looked up at her and frowned as he thought.. He could protect her, he would never let anything harm Natasha. Over his dead body.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct." Steve corrected as he looked over at Tony and Bruce with disappointment in his eyes as he was wondering what even the two scientists were thinking when making Ultron.. He just wanted to know why they did it.

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint said as he looked over at Hill who shook her head at the man "There wasn't anyone else in the building, S.J and Lily have searched all over the building and they reported nothing" Hill said as S.J looked up at the mention of his name and he decided to speak up now

"Maybe he killed someone in front of the building and already took care of the building, maybe we need to look at the cameras?" S.J suggested as Tony moved towards the middle and sighed softly "Yes there was." He said as he showed what was the remainder of JARVIS's consciousness as everyone was silent. Steve crossed his arms annoyed with this as Riley was tense for a moment, she was sensing her boyfriend and her best friend were ready to clash heads and of course she would have to along with the team to try to reason with both men.

Natasha sensed that S.J was tense also as he was ready to defend his father, she noticed although the Rogers were sometimes awkward or so they still defended each other. She admired that when it came to her boyfriend, although he was raised to be a killer, he had a heart of gold just like his father and S.J's love for his daughter and granddaughter made her like him so much more.

"This is insane." Bruce scoffed as he was realizing that the bot he helped made with Stark was now the thing that could end the world.

"Of course, JARVIS would have noticed Ultron first and would have shut down Ultron right away" Lily noted as she was observing what was left of JARVIS and was wondering how Fitz-Simmons would have done in this kind of situation and what would Coulson's orders be.

"Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Tony said softly as Riley noticed that Thor was storming into the room as he charged at Stark and had his hand around his throat and picked him up, Riley's eyes widen as she rushed towards The God of Thunder and Tony

"Thor, let him down!" She said as she heard Clint telling Lily "Woah, woah, woah! It's going around." As Tony was looking down at the God while he was gasping for air

"Come on. Use your words, buddy." Thor said as Lily went towards the two and frowned at the blonde man "It's not going to be helpful if you strangle him to death" Lily said as Thor ignored her and spoke to Stark "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor said as he was clearly upset as S.J raised his eyebrow ready to step in until Steve barked an order

"Thor! The Legionnaire" He calmly said as Thor dropped Tony as he was gasping for air and Riley rushed over to him to check up on him as he smiled and nodded at her to show he was alright as they listened to Thor's report

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor said as he turned to Tony with such anger in his eyes as Lily sighed and turned to the group as she shook her head "Now this is Ultron, we just need to get the scepter before he does something bad" Lily pointed out as S.J nodded as he was tracing circles on Natasha's palm and the red-head spy even knew that The Viper was nervous, which is weird because he was never nervous.

"Alright, so he needs to be stop.. We just need to find out what his next move is" S.J said calmly a few moments later but not without giving Tony a death glare, Steve sighed and shook his head

"We shouldn't fight right now, we have someone or something in this case that wants to murder us" He pointed out as Riley went back towards Steve as she sat on the table for a moment thinking "We just need to see what his next move is, what he is planning on doing with the bots also since they're made by Tony" Riley said as Cho looked at Tony worried

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Cho spoke as Tony went to his desk as he looked down and shook his head for a moment before a smile broke out before he started laughing as Bruce was shaking his head at the other scientist as if he had gone mad.

"You're actually laughing?" S.J said as he was actually standing up since he was leaning on a table with Nat in front of him as he wanted to storm over there and punch Tony in the face but Natasha had to grab his arm and try to pull him back but she forgot the man was also a super soldier.

"S.J, calm down" Riley said softly as she saw Thor and Steve were as tensed as she wasn't ready for a fight, Lily also moved between Thor and Tony as she noticed the God of Thunder was ready to punch Tony also.

" No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible." Tony said as he was smiling and laughing again as Thor was ready to attack the man but Lily was in front of him "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor said seriously as Riley frowned and went towards Tony who was chuckling "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." He said as Riley was watching S.J and he was livid now.

"So you decide making this bot was the right thing? Why can't you think for one moment without thinking of the outcome! Now because of you we have a killer bot after us" S.J snapped as Natasha brought him back as he was glaring at Tony before storming to the other side of the lab as he was pacing

"He's nervous, he hasn't been through anything like this before.. It was always Humans as a threat" Riley explained knowing all of his life in HYDRA only humans were threats to The Viper and the Snakes, but they've never faced robots before.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time to..." Bruce said as he saw S.J pacing and Lily going over to the assassin and trying to calm him down and even Bruce knew once S.J was pissed, something bad could happen.

"Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls." Tony went towards Bruce as he was challenging his friend as Bruce just shrugged

"Only when I've created a murder bot." He said as Lily yelled out a "It's True" from the other side as Riley looked over at Tony "This isn't the time to be fighting, we need to think of a way" Riley tried reasoning with the group as Tony shook his head and looked at the group

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony said as it was Steve's turn to be displeased as he shook his head in disappointment at Tony

" Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD." Steve said as Riley looked at Steve and sighed softly

"We are different from Shield, We will get through this like we have in the past." Riley said as she saw S.J coming back towards the group as he was more calm now since Lily had managed to calm down the super soldier as S.J just returned to his place leaning on the table with Natasha in front of him as she began to lean on him also as they intertwined their fingers together.

"The Battle of New York was different, it was something from space.. If there's some kind of Space Avengers in the sky that knew what to do of course we would be fine but this.. How would we be able to beat that if it ever comes back?" Tony asked as Riley went towards Steve as he looked down and smiled softly at her as they held hands as Steve turned to Tony and spoke "Together."

"We'll lose." Tony just simply said as Steve shook his head at Tony "Then we'll do that together, too." He said before turning away from Tony and addressing the whole group as he spoke loudly "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller" He said before dismissing the group. Clint and Hill went to Cho to escort her back to the place that will take her back to her labs while Tony was working on something as he was touching the messed up image of JARVIS.

"I'm going to prepare for anything if it turns out we have a mission tomorrow" Natasha turned over to S.J as he looked like he was thinking but he snapped out his thoughts and smiled softly at her as he nodded

"Alright, I guess you'll be at our room?" He said as Natasha smiled and nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him softly and he tried deepening the kiss but she chuckled and pulled away

"Not now Lover-Boy, we have a killer bot to get rid of" Natasha reminded him as he groaned and she chuckled as she kissed his cheek before looking over at Bruce

"Doctor Banner would you like to walk me back to my room?" Natasha asked as Bruce jumped and looked over to see S.J's reaction but he had a blank expression and he just moved away from Natasha as Bruce accepted Natasha's offer as they walked out of the lab.

"I'm going to get a head start on this search and look into a few things, don't wait up on me in the room just get some rest" Steve said as he watched Natasha and Bruce leave and he looked at Riley who raised an eyebrow

"Would you like for me to help you?" She offered as he shook his head as he looked into her brown eyes "It's alright babe, get some sleep" He said as he kissed Riley's forehead and it left Thor, Lily, Riley and Tony.

"I'm going back to my chambers, going to report to Asgard that I once again need to look for something that was found" Thor said glaring at Tony before leaving the lab as the three and Tony were left.

"I'm going back to my room, going to report to my parents that I may need to stay longer than expected" Lily whispered as Riley frowned, she knew her friend was an Inhuman and as of recently reunited with her sister Skye and her parents, she was sad for her best friend.. Lily would be bonding with her family right now but she was here.

"I'll walk you back to your room" Riley offered as she wished Tony a goodnight and S.J just followed behind as he was quiet for a moment before they were Lily's room as Lily went to speak to her mother on the phone as Riley and S.J sat on Lily's bed as S.J was looking at the night sky and Riley decided to speak

"So you and Nat?"

"What about me and Nat?" S.J said defensive first but he noticed he was talking to Riley and he relaxed a bit as he shook his head "Sorry, what bout us?" He asked as Riley shifted on the bed as she spoke

"I know you've been noticing her and Bruce growing closer" Riley noted as S.J was silent for a moment and Riley tried reading him, he didn't look tense at all and his ice blue eyes remained clam.

"They're friends, that's all" S.J just simply said as Lily was off the phone now and she noticed they were talking about Bruce and Natasha as she decided to sit on the bed with the two.

"I know they're friends but don't you think Nat has been acting more strange around Bruce, like she has feelings for him?" Lily said as S.J just shrugged at the two girls

"So she may have a crush on him, it's completely normal for people to think other people are attractive even if they're in relationships.. I can think another woman is cute and Nat can know and she may be okay with it. It's not like she's going to leave me for him" S.J said as Lily tried hiding her face reaction and Riley frowned but nodded

"I just don't want you hurt S.J, you're family to me.. We're just trying to look after you" Riley said as S.J sighed and got up as he looked at the two girls

"Thank you guys and it means so much but I'm not a child, I'm over 70 years old in a 25 year old body.. I know Natasha won't do me wrong, she's smart and knows what she wants" S.J said as he got up as he kissed Lily on the forehead and Riley on the cheek as he bid the girls farewell before retiring for the night but he couldn't help the nagging voice in his head.

Did Natasha have feelings for Bruce?

Riley and Lily sat at the room for a moment until Lily spoke "What were your thoughts on Clint and I when we were dating 13 years ago?" Lily asked remembering only starting her relationship with her former mentor when they were young.

"I don't know, I thought you guys were a perfect match and I really wished that you guys worked it out even though you guys broke up because it wasn't the right time. I mean you were only 17 and he was 22.. The age was also the issue too since you two were so young and you two had more things to think of.. I mean I'm not judging about the age gap it's only a 5 year gap but you were still a teenager which was bad" Riley pointed out as Lily nodded and thought about it for a moment before speaking

"I couldn't stop thinking about him you know? I was happy with I was with Ward, hell we were going to be parents until his mentor and father figure shot me and he was a HYDRA agent all along.. You know I'm just thinking me and Clint were meant to be together.. Not to sound stupid or anything" Lily said as Riley raised an eyebrow at the black hair woman

"What if he doesn't have feelings for you anymore?" She asked Lily as the older woman just shrugged at Riley "I don't know.. But I wanna talk to him about that.. About us, see if something can work out" Lily spoke as Riley bit her lip but nodded before she stood up

"We'll talk more about it more tomorrow, we have to focus on Ultron before we talk about love lives" Riley chuckled before Lily smirked at the brown-hair girl

"Speaking of love lives, how are you and Captain doing? Any love making yet?" Lily joked but her eyes widen as she saw her friend blushing and looking down. Lily's eyes widen

"No, you did not!" Lily laughed as Riley was silent and Lily got up and nudged her friend's shoulder "At least say if he's good" Lily said before Riley nodded and Lily started laughing as Riley nearly shoved her friend towards the bed but Lily laughed as she waved her hand back and teleported to the other side of the room

"Can't hurt me anymore Ri, I got powers" She laughed as Riley sighed and she started walking out the room "Great, I'm gonna go find some places for me and Steve to rent so we can get far away from you and your damn powers" Riley joked before wishing her best friend a good night before leaving to go get rest in her and Steve's room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Was gonna make this the chapter for the Mind Games but I wanted to focus on this story and Ant-Man and Emily and wanna try to get them finished around the same time so that My Guardians can be finished since it won't be officially over until this story is over since the last chapter of both of these stories are the same.

For people waiting for My Black Panther OC, she's going to be mentioned in the next chapter! Since we get a cheeky mention of Wakanda. She won't appear until Civil War with T'Challa but she gets a mention here. I'm still thinking of her powers since she's an Inhuman so she's still being made, I've only got her name and some other stuff.

S.J is finally opening his eyes seeing that Nat may have feelings for Bruce, again I have nothing against Nat I love her with all of my heart. I'm just making her someone who has feelings for both men. In the end she chooses someone but it may be too late.

I personally love Bruce, he's such a smol bean he's adorable. I hope they do him some justice in the next Thor movie.

The most challenging part of writing multiple OCs is for them is finding a role or line. It was easy for S.J and Riley since it was only two OCs and now we have three of them as the main characters.

There's a total of 7 Ocs (I may switch it and take out the Snakes for Civil War but I don't want to) going to be in the Civil War Storyline. The most OCs I've worked with so it's going to be challenging and I'm going to have to write and plan everything carefully to make sure each character has their spotlight moment. I can say I'm excited for my Black Panther OC since she's been in my head since the Civil War trailer came out and Black Panther needs some happiness in his life.

Next Chapter:

The Group find out Strucker is killed and they need to find Ultron and fast.

Inhuman vs Mutant fight (Lily The Inhuman and A Twin (Cause we all know damn well the twins are still mutants))

Some Mind-Games:

S.J dreams of his lost love Alice as she warns him of danger.

Thor gets a warning not from one but two people, Thor OC is introduced.

Steve having the life he never got with Doctor Mary Hunter (First OC)

Riley dreaming of not being good enough.

Clint and Lily going to have to keep the group safe while Tony goes against Hulk.

The Avengers go to Clint's Safehouse in which Lily finds out the truth about Clint. 


	4. Mind Games

Riley woke up this morning to Steve's side of the bed empty.

Normally she would be waken up by the super soldier but this time she wasn't woken up by him. She knew once Steve had a goal or something on his mind set he would go for it.. Sometimes he wouldn't sleep or forget to eat for a few days which would worry her at times. Once they had met up with Connie and Sam to follow a lead in Texas and she had a huge fight with Steve because he hadn't slept well in days and he didn't eat.

She got out of bed, she knew it was a mission kind of day as she saw Steve only had on his Captain America suit pants as she noticed in their closest the upper-half of the suit was still hanging. She got up and got her pants part of her suit which was just a pair of leather pants as she placed her hair in a messy bun and made her way into the general hall of the Avengers building as she met S.J half way when he was drinking a smoothie.

"Evening old man" Riley chuckled as S.J narrowed his eyes playfully as he saw Clint upstairs talking on the phone and soon saw Hill and Steve stepping out of an elevator as they spoke and S.J leaned on the rails of the hallway for a moment and Riley sighed as S.J raised his eyebrows

"He's doing it again isn't he?" He asked and she nodded as he sighed and looked at her "Nat's been pretty stressed too, she just wants to get Ultron down so we can get back to our normal life" He muttered as Riley nodded and she looked at S.J

"Speaking of normal life, I'm surprised you didn't retire yet like The other Snakes, well they're semi-retired but you're still going.." Riley said as S.J nodded before looking over at his father and Hill

"I would love to have a normal life trust me, I think when this stuff with Ultron is over.. I think I'm gonna find my own apartment, ask Nat to move in with me" S.J said as Riley's eyes widen "That's pretty big" She noted as S.J shrugged at sighed

"I've lived a long life Riley, by the age of 8 I died and was brought back to life against my own will and just because Zola cracked the code of my father's blood and it only worked for me cause of his blood.. The Hunters, they're a different story" S.J said recalling the memories of the other group created after the Snakes.

"They're monsters, you're not S.J.. Look at you guys, Janet and her girlfriend are living a happy life while Jasper is in Asgard with Sif.. Felix and Sean being their own self.. It's time for you to find your happiness" Riley said as S.J smiled a bit "That's my goal.. Not to be an agent or something.. Not to be known as the son of Captain America.. Just me" He said as Riley smiled as he brought her into a hug and soon they saw Steve as the two went towards Steve and Hill as they spoke and Riley saw Clint was still on the phone

"Hey guys, we may have a lead.. We'll meet in a few" Cap said as he kissed Riley's forehead and placed a hand on his son's shoulder before noticing Clint wasn't listening but he was speaking on the phone and Riley heard him speaking to someone

"That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am" Clint was saying as Riley was confused for a moment. She knew Clint and Lily dated for a while when they were in Shield.. She knew Lily wanted to repair her relationship with Clint.. What was going on?

"Barton, we might have something." Steve called as Clint jumped a bit once noticing that he was spotted talking to someone as he quickly talked into the phone "Gotta go"

"Clint, who was that?" Riley asked carefully trying not to show emotion as Clint saw the look in her eyes before sighing and looking down "Girlfriend" He said softly before S.J's eyes widen before Steve looked confused before looking at Riley who had a blank expression on her face before shaking her head

"I think we should get going, grab the team together" Steve said as he tugged S.J arm as he was dragging his son away to the lab as it was quiet for a few moments. Riley made her way to Clint and stood there for a moment before speaking

"So you have a girlfriend?" Riley asked as Clint whined in the tone of voice she was giving, but he knew this would happen one day..

"Yea, we're pretty serious" Clint spoke quietly as he saw Lily passing by and she shot Clint and Riley a smile as Riley faked a smile while Clint coughed and waved at her before Lily made her way towards the lab as Riley frowned and looked at Clint

"So when were you going to tell her you were in a serious relationship when someone else? When you got married or something?" Riley whispered harshly towards him as he whined a bit as Riley saw the guilt in his eyes as he sighed and shook his head

"I'm planning on telling her believe me, I just don't know how to you know? I know she has feelings for me still after all the stuff with Shield's ending and all and she lost the baby with her ex-boyfriend" Clint spoke as Riley narrowed her eyes at him

"Do you still have feelings for her at all Clint? Because if you don't, you should tell her right away" Riley spoke as Clint was ready to open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Tony yelling for Riley and Clint to come to the lab by Com as they both sighed and walked off towards the lab.

* * *

Once they walked inside they heard Steve speaking, Riley hearing that Ultron had killed Strucker and the twins were involved as Steve was showing the group a picture of the crime scene where Strucker was killed as Tony of course made a remark

"He did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony spoke as Riley saw the picture of the crime scene and frowned, she saw Natasha sitting on S.J's lap as she was looking at the picture also while Lily was at the side-lines watching the whole interaction

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asked as S.J peered over her shoulder to see the picture and he shrugged at her

"He's sending a message, no one is safe with him out there.. He's showing he can take down any person whose in his way. Including us." S.J spoke as Steve nodded in agreement

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve spoke as Natasha nodded while typing up on the computer while Lily came closer to the group

"He could have deleted the records of Strucker right now as we speak, we don't know what he can do" She spoke as Nat sighed in frustration

"Lily's right, Everything we had on Strucker has been erased." Natasha sighed as Tony and Riley looked at each other as the young woman groaned "Tony, I know you have the records.. Mary always said to have back-up papers in case" Riley said as Tony nodded in agreement "Bless Aunt Mary, always the one to be smart" Tony said as Steve smiled at the mentions of his first love and how she could be smart at times.

A few moments later, the group were going through some old files that Shield had as Bruce was scanning files before neatly putting them in a stack, Thor throwing files in frustration as Lily managed to use her power to teleport the files that were being thrown back into a pile that she will probably fix later.

S.J and Natasha were going through some files as Riley was going through her own pile as Steve made a comment "Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends." He said as he was hovering over Riley as Tony noticed a familiar male as he looked at Bruce

"Wait. I know that guy" Tony said as everyone stopped as Bruce handed Tony the picture as the older man nodded while looking up at the group "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms." He said as both Steve and Riley gave Tony a look while S.J just raised his eyebrows at the older man who raised his hands up in defense "There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything." He said as Riley took a closer look at the file and said the name out loud for everyone to hear

"Ulysses Klaue" She said as Tony nodded remembering when he had met and spoke with the man "He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab." " He said as it was Thor's turn to look at the picture of the man in question as he pointed at what looked like a scar

"This" He said as he noticed the scar but Tony looked confused and it was Lily who spoke as she saw the picture "It looks like a tattoo Thor" Lily said as Thor shook his head at the young girl.

"No, those are tattoos, this is a brand." Thor said as he looked at Bruce who went on the computer as he was looking up the meaning of the scar as S.J kissed the back of Natasha's head once he saw she was a bit tense but she relaxed a bit but soon they heard Bruce speak as he placed his glasses on

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way." Bruce said as he looked at the meaning of the symbol as S.J looked confused "What Dialect?" He said as he nearly laughed when Bruce couldn't say the country's name but he whined when Natasha's hand connected to his arm

"Wakanada...? Wa...Wa...Wakanda" He said as he looked and frowned "It happened recently, according to this the Princess of Wakanda was shot in the process.. She was trying to get whatever he took and he took a few children hostage and she managed to get the kids out of there but she got shot and wounded badly" Bruce said as Riley frowned, hearing that the Princess of Wakanda was hurt because of this man.. It was bad, this man was bad.

"If I was her boyfriend or husband, I would have wanted to leave more than a scar" S.J said as Bruce nodded in agreement as he looked at the screen once more

"Her fiancée did want to kill Ulysses, but the King had mercy and branded him with the tattoo and let him go." Bruce said as S.J frowned hearing Tony and Steve speaking

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods.." Tony started but Steve looked over at the older man with a shock expression

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" He asked as it was everyone's turn to be confused as it was Bruce who spoke " I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" Bruce asked as Tony and Steve looked at Steve's shield

" The strongest metal on earth."

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked as Tony was going through the files and found a place as Steve ordered the group to start getting ready as the group started heading out the door of the lab and was going into their rooms.

Once Riley was zipping up the upper part of her suit, she found Steve watching from the door frame as he was leaning there and she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

"You okay? Your mind is somewhere else" Riley noted as he looked at the wall for a moment before looking down at her before smiling softly "Of course, I'm just kinda worried" Steve admitted as she frowned and looked up at him as he sighed softly "It's just.. I thought this would be over, this Avengers stuff and we could probably just slow down and maybe search for Bucky with Sam and Connie" He said as Riley nodded understanding him. She knew Steve was very worried for Bucky, the assassin could be in danger for all they knew, or even worse, he could be hurting someone.

"Connie and Sam are on the search right now, I'm pretty sure Connie wouldn't give up looking for him that easily" Riley reminded him of the girl who fell in love with the assassin when she was accidently sent back in time over a few months ago and fell in love with a Young Sergeant James Barnes.

"But Connie doesn't have any fighting experience, it's only Sam" Steve spoke as he was worried for Connie, she could be hurt badly in this search for Bucky.

"Sam will protect her, I trust him to protect her.. So Does S.J and Sarah-Jane" Riley spoke as Steve sighed and looked down before he leaned and kissed her forehead

"I'm just worrying for nothing" He said as she chuckled "You're an overprotective dad, what do you expect" She said as S.J came across Steve's mind as he looked at Riley

"I'm worried for S.J" He said as it took a few moments until it clicked in Riley's mind.

Steve was worried about the S.J, Natasha and Bruce thing also.

"I think Natasha adores S.J, she really does.. But she also has the small crush on Bruce.. I wouldn't blame her, Bruce is very adorable" Riley said as Steve gave her a look and she quickly shook her head "No, I don't have a crush on Bruce, he's just a good guy and he has a past too.." She said as Steve nodded

"I just don't want those three getting hurt you know?" Steve said as Riley nodded and she leaned on him for a few moments as he wrapped his arms around her as she spoke

"I'm worried for Lily also, hearing that Clint has a girlfriend.. I hope he tells her soon" She spoke as he nodded in agreement as they stood there as they were hugging each other for a moment before Steve broke the hug as he leaned down to kiss her softly as she welcomed the kiss as she brought him in closer as they soon came up for air

"I love you" Steve said softly as Riley smiled widely as she pecked his lips "I love you too, let's go Captain Rogers" She spoke as he grinned "Of course, Agent Smith"

* * *

They were inside the ship that Klaue was in, Riley and Natasha were guarding the entrance of the ship while Tony, Thor, Steve and S.J decided to go after Ultron, Lily and Clint were a few steps up as Clint and Lily were together as they were looking above as Lily and Clint were watching Ultron with Klaue with the twins.

"It doesn't look good over there" Lily noted as she placed her bow behind her back along with her arrows as Clint looked at the dark hair girl as he looked over at the windows

"Hey Lily?" Clint asked as Lily looked over at him and he sighed softly "There's something I need to ask you" Clint started as Lily looked over and saw Klaue and Ultron were speaking and Lily looked over at Clint

"What's up?" Lily asked as Clint was hesitant for a moment before asking "Do you still have feelings for me?" He asked her and she was quiet for a moment before speaking

"You were my first love Clint, you were there for everything.. You trained me and took care of me when I needed someone the most and you were the first one that called when I lost my baby.. I'm always going to have feelings for you Clint" Lily spoke as Clint's eyes widen as he said "I have something to tell you then, something I should have told you a long time ago" Clint said as he was ready to open his mouth to say but heard a scream as Klaue's arm was being caught off by Ultron as Lily's eyes were widen with horror as soon the duo saw Thor, Steve and S.J appearing out of the shadows while Tony came down from flying and Lily saw they were speaking

"Riley, they've made contact with the target, get ready" Lily spoke quietly into the com as she got a okay from Riley while Clint and Lily were watching from the top ready to spring into action.

As Ultron and Tony were making comebacks it was S.J's turn to make a comeback at Ultron "So what do you want, cause I'm not in a good mood to be hearing comebacks between you two.. Not trying to be a dick to you Tony, you're my favorite cousin" He said as Tony smirked while Steve spoke to the twins

"You two can still walk away from this" Steve tried convincing them as Wanda looked unimpressed as she shook her head at Steve "Oh we well" Wanda smirked as Steve shook his head "I know you two have been through a lot bu-" He tried saying but was cut off by Ultron laughing as he looked at Steve

"Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war.. Your son was even born into the war and look at him! He's a killing machine.." Ultron laughed as both Steve and S.J flinched, it was a life they didn't want but both knew they had to do this.. They were Rogers.. They had to fight for what was right.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor tried reasoning with Ultron now as the robot laughed at the god of Thunder.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said as S.J saw Thor was holding on to his hammer real tight and saw his father was tense, S.J slid his hand into his pocket his hand on his gun as Tony was speaking "Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" He asked as Ultron started chuckling "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron said as suddenly the Iron Legions popped out from the bottom and S.J had to literally shove his father away as he saw a Legion was aiming at Steve as the team sprung into action

"Lily, Riley, we're being attacked right now." Steve spoke quickly as he was kicking a bot while Thor was successful in taking out a bot with his hammer as S.J saw a bot was holding on to Tony as S.J used all of his super soldier weight to tackle to bot to the ground as he saw Ultron was flying up

"Tony, Go!" S.J said as Tony flew up after Ultron and soon he felt a quick breeze as he felt the air coming out of his lungs as he was punched back by the twin called Pietro punched him in the stomach as he was gasping for air and saw the boy smiling down at him "You think you're strong? Sorry but speed is better than strength" The twin said in his accent as S.J smirked "What do you know? Two Accents going head to head, the problem is you're talking to a trained killer that was around when The Soviet Union was around, so sorry Speedy.. Try better" S.J said as he suddenly did a leg sweep as he knocked the boy down as the boy gasped in surprise and S.J quickly ran at a bot.

Riley and Natasha heard Klaue giving the orders to shoot them all on sight they saw a few of his men were running at the two girls as Natasha grabbed one of the men and had a arm around his head as she used the walls to her advantage as she started using them to gain a bit of a boost by lifting herself up while having the man under her arm as she used the walls to move with ease as she kicked the men in the face as Riley ducked under her so she wouldn't be hit by the red-hair girl and saw another wave coming as Riley ran at a man and did a cartwheel before gripping the man's neck with her legs and brought herself up as she punched the man in the head while Nat came quickly and punched him in the stomach as the man went down.

"Thanks Nat" Riley said as the woman nodded as they were going after the men as they were working together with Riley throwing the punches and kicks first while Nat did the fatal blows as she looked up and saw Clint and Lily were on their bows and arrows aiming at some men as they were taking them down.

S.J helped Steve successfully take off a head of the bot with the shield as suddenly S.J was knocked into a wall again by Pietro and the gray-hair boy quickly started throwing punches at the super soldier's stomach as S.J whined as he suddenly felt the weight being taken off as Steve rammed himself into the boy as S.J tried getting up but all of a sudden he felt had a huge headache before seeing all red.. He heard his father calling his name and saw his father running towards him before S.J started seeing blurs before dropping to his knees

"Thor, Status report? S.J is down" Steve said as he was running towards his son as he heard Thor speaking "The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." He said as he s8ddenly saw himself walking to Asgard.. it was dark and cold.

Steve tried getting a report from Natasha but got nothing as he spoke quickly to Riley "Ri, don't let her get into your head do you understand me?" Steve quickly spoke as he soon felt the air being punched out of him before he was being knocked into the ground his head hitting the ground hard as he felt a huge headache and saw red..

"Steve? What did you say? I can't find Nat.. Clint, Lily are you guys okay?" She quickly asked before feeling there was someone behind her before turning and seeing Wanda moving her hands as Riley whined and dropped to the ground holding her head as she felt the pain in her head and saw the red..

"Riley?" Lily asked worried as she saw Clint aiming a sonic device at the ground as it opened and knocked the men cold as Lily at the corner of her eye saw something a she saw Wanda and she was about to make a move until Clint quickly turned around a arrow on her forehead before Lily saw Wanda was being shocked as Clint looked on and shook his head at Lily "I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan" He said as it felt like slow motion as Lily saw Clint being knocked into the glass as Pietro knocked into him as he looked at Lily before taking the arrow off of his sister's head before speeding off as Lily waved her hand and opened a portal and went towards Clint who was groaning

"Yeah you better run.."

"Clint, everyone is quiet.. I don't know why" Lily spoke as Clint nodded and spoke into the com "hoever's standing, we gotta move! Guys?" He asked as Lily saw S.J was walking away as she frowned.. What was going on?

* * *

S.J opened his eyes and looked around, he saw it was dark first until he got up and saw it...

The Galaxy.

He saw all the stars in the sky, the planets and everything where was in the sky as he looked in awe for a moment until he saw who was in front of him.

Alice Kane.. His first love.

"Alice, is that you?" S.J whispered to the woman who gave birth to their daughter.. His Sarah-Jane. The blonde smiled softly as S.J came closer towards her and he expended his hand towards her as she reached out and took it as she smiled softly and S.J frowned and shook his head.. This was a dream.. Alice has been dead for decades..

* * *

Thor was walking around Asgard, noticing how dark and cold it was.. It wasn't like this at all, it was so beautiful that you could see yourself in the Rainbow bride but it was odd.. He didn't like this at all as he saw women dressed in dark colors and saw some strange figures in the shadows.. This couldn't be happening to him, Asgard would never be like this while his father and him were there.

He saw a few dark robes until he bumped into one as his blue eyes met with another pair of blue eyes as his eyes widen as he was looking at the woman he was once engaged to, the girl he loved before Jane.. But he couldn't believe the sight of his former lover.

Aya, The Goddess of Protection was in front of him.. Her face full of blood as she looked so weak that she couldn't stand up, it was like she was dying.. But she couldn't.. The last time he saw her.. Was the night before their wedding when she was kissing him goodnight but the next day she stood him up for the alter and it took him decades to get over her.. But here she was, her short brown hair full of blood as Thor looked in horror.. Aya couldn't be like this, she was one of the most powerful sorceress in Asgard.. Nothing could touch her.

"Thor.." She spoke weakly as he was ready to run to her and reach out to her but felt a pair of hands around his shoulders as he was being turned around by someone who was one of his closest friends and a protector of Asgard.

Heimdall.

* * *

Riley was walking in the hallways of her house.. The one that she grew up in once she was small before her parents died with Howard and Maria Stark in the car accident all those years ago.. She heard a baby crying as she looked confused as she followed the noise of the crying and opened the door to her old room and saw the room.. The walls were pink and Riley saw a beautiful white crib and saw a beautiful netting around the crib and saw it was the source of the crying.

Riley walked towards the crib and saw a beautiful baby girl with her dark brown hair was crying as she was hesitant at first before she gently picked up the baby and started to rock her arms back and forth as she was calming down the newborn baby.. Soon the baby was quiet as she smiled softly and looked down at the baby before hearing a voice.

"Told you, you're a natural" A familiar voice spoke as Riley quickly turned around and saw Steve, in his Captain America pants and black shirt as he watched her with a soft smile as Riley was putting the pieces together.. This was their house.. This baby was theirs.

* * *

Steve was walking down the stairs of a hall, it was set in the 1940s as he heard the band playing a swing tone as he walked towards into the middle of the dance floor but not without flinching with the flashes of the camera in his face.. Looking at drunk soldiers punching each other and a man whipping another man's shirt as he spilled wine but to Steve.. It looked like blood.

It was so unreal to him this was happening, he looked down and saw he was in his uniform from the second war as he felt his breath was shorten and felt like he was about to break down as he was looking around and saw this 1940s party around him and the chaos happen before feeling someone tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see his first love.. The mother of S.J.

Doctor Mary Hunter.

"Are you ready to dance?"

She was dressed in a beautiful red dress with a white rose on her head as he looked down and saw her stomach was swollen as she appeared pregnant and Steve felt like his heart came out of his chest.

Mary was pregnant with S.J.

"The war is over Steve, we can go home and start our family.. You, me and the baby" She whispered as she placed his hand on her stomach as he was tearing up as the baby was kicking as he had a few images in his head of what could have been..

Mary in the hospital bed as Steve was holding their newborn baby as he cuddled their baby close to him.

Mary laughing as Steve was teaching their son how to walk as Steve was cheering as their baby took his first steps.

Their child starting his first day of school as they waved goodbye along with Peggy's daughter joining him and Howard and his pregnant wife joining them.

Peggy's daughter and Steve and Mary's son inlove as they were holding hands.

Their wedding.

The last thing Steve saw was two pair of old hands intertwining as the two old people watched their grandchildren were playing outside.

Because of him going under the ice, he lost the normal life he wanted with Mary.. His chance of raising his son and having a family was gone that day.

* * *

S.J looked around the stars and saw a few shooting stars shooting across the sky and saw the planets moving as he looked over and saw Alice who was smiling softly

"Why am I here Princess?" He spoke softly as she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes before looking at her former love

"Because there is more than just earth, my Love.. There is a much greater threat and it will be beyond the stars itself.. You need to stop it, but in order for that you must Court Death.. Death will be waiting for you and she won't be happy" Alice spoke softly as S.J looked confused at her

"What do you mean Death?"

"Not even super soldiers can be protected from her.. Our dear daughter and granddaughter will be accepting it also, everyone will be accepted by Death unless you become a protector"

"I am a protector!" S.J said quickly as Alice shook her head quickly at him

"Why didn't you protect me then? You think you can protect your Natasha from death? You can't protect her when her heart belongs to yours and another's" She spoke as S.J felt his heart drop into his stomach as he looked up and saw the planets being blown up and the stars in the sky being destroyed as there was a ship racing across the sky but soon the ship was blown.

"You've failed me.. You'll fail all of them" Alice said before S.J saw she was a bloody mess as she fell into the floor as S.J caught her as he was in tears

"No, Alice come back.. You can't leave me again!" S.J begged as he was crying now, he felt his whole world crashing down.. Alice's death, finding his daughter after 50 years missing her whole life.. Finding his father after never meeting him before.. Natasha could possibly leave him for Bruce..

* * *

" Is it him? Is that the first son of Odin?" Heimdall asked as he was smiling and Thor quickly turned to where he saw Aya but she had disappeared again into the crowd an all he wanted to do was go find her but his eyes widen once he saw Heimdall was missing his eyes as he saw the weird figures in the shadows as Heimdall laughed coldly as Thor's eyes widen

"Heimdall your eyes?!" Thor said as he quickly turned to see Aya next to Heimdall still a bloody mess, her expression was blank as she looked coldly at Thor

"You didn't save us.. You let them kill me" The dark brown hair girl said softly as Thor frowned and shook his head "No! I would always protect you! I vowed to it" Thor said as Aya grabbed his throat and started choking him

"You've led us to Hel" Aya said as Thor pushed her away from him as she came closer to him "Look where your power did.. Look what I've been protecting and searching for my whole life" Aya said before grabbing Thor again before sending him visions of multiple stones and a pair of eyes opening before he pushed her away as Heimdall laughed

"Look where your power leaves us.." He said as Thor's powers suddenly came out as a bolt of lightning came out and hit a woman making her disappear and another bolt hit Aya knocking her back as Thor ran towards her

"You loved her more than you loved me" Aya spoke as she brought a image of Jane into Thor's head as the blonde God shook his head "I only did because you left me.. You left me heart-broken never thought I could love anyone else but you.." Thor said as Aya made a sound of disapproval before sending visions into his head..

The multiple stones there again but this time with Aya as she looked like she was placing a protection spell on them.. Thor didn't know what was happening but he knew why she left him.. She had a duty to protect the stones.

* * *

Riley brought the baby towards Steve as she smiled softly as the couple was looking down at their daughter as Steve stroked his daughter with his thumb as he looked up at Riley

"She looks just like you.." He whispered as she chuckled softly as Riley felt the baby disappear as she was holding nothing and saw the rage in Steve's eyes.

"You're not her." Steve growled as he pushed Riley away and she was confused as he was storming away as she followed him

"I never wanted this, I never wanted you! I always wanted her! But she's dead now" Steve yelled at her as Riley had tears in her eyes as Steve took a photo of them together and slammed it into the ground as she watched the frame broke in half and Steve turned back to her with such coldness in his eyes

"All I ever wanted was her and S.J.. They're my family, but she had to go love someone else and you came along! You'll never be like her! You're useless compared to her!" Steve shouted as Riley was holding back sobs as her worse fears were coming to life.

Being compared to Mary.

She always felt like she was second best when it came to Mary, but now it was coming to life as she was seeing Steve hated her.. She felt like this was real.

"I hate you!" Steve shouted as she felt the house shaking as she heard Lily now.

"Riley?! Wake up!"

* * *

After a fight with Hulk with the Hulkbuster, Tony watched as most of his team-mates expect Lily and Clint were sitting there in silence as Tony moved towards Riley as she rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he brought his cousin closer to him as he was calming her down.

S.J watched Natasha as she was sitting there in silence as she was looking at the floor as she refused to look at her boyfriend. S.J sighed in defeat as he looked down at his hands.. That dream was the weirdest thing but he was afraid of what Alice was showing him.. He must court Death.

Riley had tears in her eyes as Tony spoke comforting words to her as she nodded slowly before looking at Steve who was looking down at his uniform and the fact that he wouldn't even look at her made it so much worse.. She felt like in that moment he no longer loved her.

Thor was standing up observing his hammer as he was looking around.. Aya was in his dreams.. He couldn't protect her and because of her dangerous mission to find and protect those stones and because she was close to him was the cause of her death.. He felt like he wanted to leave earth right now and find her, but he knew she couldn't be found easily.. Even Loki couldn't find her.

Lily looked on at her team-mates as she sat next to a quiet Bruce as she looked over at Clint and Tony who were speaking before Tony came towards Lily

"We're going to a safe house that Clint knows of, Hill told us to stay low" Tony said as Lily nodded in agreement as she looked at her team-mates and saw how broken they were and she wanted to help but she didn't know how to and it frustrated her because in that moment she felt helpless.. She felt like calling Coulson in that moment and asking how he would handle this but she wasn't even speaking to him.. She was only speaking with her sister Skye, her father Cal and her mother.

* * *

Once the jet landed, the door opened as S.J was getting up and ready to help Natasha but she shrugged him off coldly as she leaned on Clint. S.J frowned as she gave Bruce a quick look before she walked off with Clint as Steve looked over at his son

"Just help Lily with shutting down the jet and meet us inside" Steve said quietly as S.J nodded as Tony was helping Riley up and out of the ship as she looked in awe at the field and a beautiful country house as Clint and Natasha were taking the lead as Tony was letting Riley lean on him for support as Riley heard Thor from the back

"What is this place?" Thor asked in awe as Riley was looking at the beautiful house in front of them and Clint looked nervous at first but Natasha gave him a nod as they were going up the stairs followed by the gang as Tony spoke next to her

"A safe house?" Tony asked as Riley looked back and saw Lily and S.J leaving the jet as they successfully shut down the ship as they looked in surprise of the beautiful surrounding before them as S.J gave Lily a uncertain look and she just shrugged as Riley couldn't see what was happening next as they were now entering the house

"Let's hope" Clint muttered as Clint opened the door and everyone slowly made their way inside the house, S.J and Lily were behind as they were taking their time walking since Lily saw S.J was a bit injured.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called as Riley and the others were confused for a moment before Riley's heart felt like it dropped as a heavily pregnant woman came out of the kitchen and looking at the Avengers before smiling once she saw Clint as she leaned forward as Clint accepted the kiss happily from her.

Riley felt like her heart broke for Lily.

"Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint said as everyone was silent for a moment as they had no idea what to say or do, as most of the others had the same reaction.. They were thinking of Lily who was now walking in the field and on her way towards the house with S.J

Riley felt like running out the house, to shield Lily away from this as she knew her childhood friend was going to be heart-broken from this.

"This is an agent of some kind." Tony whispered to Riley as they saw Clint and the woman kissing again as Riley's eyes wandered down to the pregnant woman.. This couldn't be Clint's girlfriend?

" Guys, this is Laura. My Wife" Clint said as his wife looked and smiled as the dark hair woman smiled at the Avengers

"I know all your names" She said as Riley heard footsteps coming down the stairs and squeals of joys from a small girl as Clint smiled widely at the stair case

" Ooh, incoming" Clint said as all of a sudden a small girl and a boy came running down the stairs as the girl ran into Clint's arms as he picked up her and started laughing as the boy hugged his father's waist as Riley's mouth dropped open as she looked at Steve and the gang who looked pretty shocked too.. Clint had kids?

"This is Lila and Cooper, my children" Clint said proudly as Lila looked at Riley and the crew in awe as Cooper nodded in respect towards the team as Tony raised his eyebrows as looked at Riley "Those are smaller agents.." He said as Clint chuckled and looked at Riley

"You can guess who Lila is named after, I wanted to name her Lily but Lila sounded better" Clint said as Riley looked at the small girl that Clint named after his first love Lily.

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked hopefully as Nat looked behind Thor and Steve as she smirked

"Why don't you hug her to find out?" Natasha asked as the girl squealed out of happiness as she rushed towards the red-head as Natasha picked up the girl to hug her as Riley was shocked.

Nat knew about Clint's life...?

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve said as he looked over at Riley as he frowned seeing she was awfully quiet and knew what her mind was on as Tony nodded in agreement "Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." He said dryly as he looked over at Clint who was holding his children close to him as he chuckled and looked at the team

"Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." Clint said as all of a sudden they heard a loud bang and they turned to see it was Lily, with S.J behind leaning at the door frame as he was holding his sides from his injury as Lily had dropped her bow as her brown eyes looked from Clint to the kids and to Laura as the Inhuman was placing the pieces together.

"Lily.." Riley started as Lily ignored her as she looked at Clint

"How Long..?" Lily whispered as she felt her whole world come crashing down as she felt like she was truly the last person to know about this.

This broke her heart.

Author's Note:

So this was probably the longest chapter I wrote!

So Lily knows about Clint's family and S.J is piecing the puzzle together as he finds out Nat does have feelings for Bruce.

Aya won't appear until the next Thor movie but will be making cameos since she's the protector of the Infinity Stones so she will have a tiny cameo in the end of the Guardians movie, making the stories come together.

Hearing that Thor and Loki are around Doctor Strange's house, by the time that happens we would already met Mrs. Strange. She will be getting her own story too.. Her story is pretty sad since she has lost a lot in the car accident.

Next Chapter:

Two members of The Avengers leave.

The love Triangle gets heated and a fight breaks out between Bruce and S.J.

Riley and Steve have a sit down as they discuss what happened in their dreams.

Thor leaves to find answers and to hopefully contact Aya but he finds out her true mission of finding and protecting the stones and he has a whole new light on her as he forgives her for leaving him. 


	5. All Hell breaks loose

"How long..?" Lily whispered as she looked at Clint's children to Clint as his eyes were full of hurt as he felt guilty not telling her the whole truth.. He felt horrible because before everything else, Lily was his best friend. He felt like he betrayed her by never telling her.

"It was a few years after we broke up.. I'm sorry Lily, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how" He whispered as Lily was frozen there as she felt her whole world come crashing down as she looked over at the others who were watching the two as Riley was frowning.

"Flower, are you okay?" S.J said softly from the door frame as he looked over and saw Natasha close to Laura, he couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment at her since she could have been the one to tell Lily also but it never happened.

Lily felt like she was snapped back into reality as she saw Clint coming towards her but she just backed up from him as he raised his hands in defensive as he didn't know what was on her mind..

She looked at the kids and at Laura and at Clint before dashing out of the house.

"Lily!" Riley shouted as she chased after her friend as everyone else but Clint and Nat was going after Lily too expect S.J who looked at a quiet Clint

"Why didn't you ever tell her?" S.J asked harshly as Clint flinched but looked down "I didn't know how to say it.. I just couldn't" He whispered as S.J looked outside and saw Lily running and the others after her as she quickly opened her hand and jumped into a portal as she clearly escaped.

"Why didn't you tell her Nat? Hm?" As it was her turn to be questioned as Nat looked upset "It wasn't my secret to tell! I respect Clint's choices in life and it means keeping his secrets then fine" Natasha snapped at him as S.J narrowed his eyes before looking and seeing the kids were frighten as S.J's eyes soften as he bend down on one knee

"Sorry, your father was being complicated I didn't mean to yell" He said to the two children as Cooper nodded and understood since he was older but Lila came towards the Assassin as she looked at the older man

"Are you Auntie Nat's boyfriend?" Lila asked as S.J chuckled and nodded as Lila smiled widely at him "I knew it! Listen here mister" Lila said seriously as S.J tried not to crack a smile as the little girl was trying to be tough "You don't hurt my Auntie Nat alright?" She said as he chuckled and shook his head "I won't, tell Auntie Nat not to hurt my feelings either yeah?" He said as the little girl chuckled "Your accent is funny!" She said as she was about to be scolded by Laura but he laughed and shook his head

"You should see it from my end, I haven't had an American accent since I was twelve and I'm over 70 years old" He said as the little girl's eyes widen "You're old!" She said as S.J chuckled

"My daughter looks older than me, I also have a granddaughter" He said as the little girl's mouth dropped open "You should be dead by now!" She said as Laura's eyes widen

"Lila!" She scolded her daughter but S.J was laughing as he soon stopped once he saw the others returning as Riley was clearly frustrated "She's gone" She said as S.J knew they could call and track Lily but they chose to give her some space.

Steve saw that Thor wasn't paying attention as his eyes were looking at the floor as Thor swore he was hearing Aya whisper " _You could have saved us..."_ Thor snapped out of his thoughts as he went towards the door with Steve and Riley following after him as Steve was questioning Thor

"Thor" Steve said as he tugged Riley's arm as she tried getting closer to Thor as Thor looked back at the two

"I saw something in my dreams, I need answers. I won't find them here" Thor spoke as he started swinging his hammer before he took flight and Riley watched with a sigh as she watched Thor going off.

Steve was silent for a moment before he turned around to look at the door ready to enter the door but he stopped dead as he heard Mary's voice in his head.

 _'We can go home.. Start a family'_

Steve looked down before looking at the house as he looked at Riley who was looking at him with sadness in her eyes as he went towards her and grabbed her hand before sitting her down on the stairs of the front house as she looked at him for a moment before speaking

"Are you okay?" She whispered softly, he was looking off into the distant into the fields as the images of those dreams he wanted with Mary were flashing through his head as he shook his head

"I had dreams, they were about Mary" Steve spoke quietly as Riley was frowning before Steve spoke again "It was us in the 1940s when we won the war and Mary was pregnant with S.J.. We were going to have a life together" Steve said as Riley had nodded but just didn't know where this was going

"I thought I could become normal after the war, settle down and have a family but it didn't happen.. Until I met you, I know my life won't be normal after this but you just know that you're the only one for me. I know my chapter with Mary had ended and I can just cherish the times I Had with her but she was my past.. You're my present and future" He spoke as he saw the dark brown hair girl having tears in her eyes as she brought him into a hug as he had tears in his eyes as he kissed her cheek as he nuzzled her neck and he felt the tears streaming down her face as he looked to her and started wiping away the tears as she intertwined their fingers together as they stood there for what was a long time.

* * *

It was arranged that S.J and Nat would share a room with Tony on the floor, Steve and Riley would take the other room with Bruce on sofa in the living room. With the breakout that happened earlier S.J and Riley were the quiet ones in the house. Bruce took a shower in S.J, Nat and Tony's room since it was the only guest room that had a shower.

S.J was heading up the stairs ready to take a shower and ready to talk to Natasha and to say he was wrong for snapping at her earlier but he heard the voices of Natasha and Bruce and he stopped dead as he made his way towards the room and leaned near the door frame as he heard Natasha's voice and it sounded broken.

" I think you're being hard on yourself." Bruce said as S.J was hearing that Natasha and Bruce were clearly having a discussion, S.J closed his eyes as he whined a bit hearing those next few words that Natasha spoke.

"Here I was hoping that was your job." Natasha whispered softly leaning to him as they were close for a moment, Natasha was conflicted in that moment. She had feelings for Bruce, but also had fell for S.J.

"What are you doing?" Bruce whispered as S.J peaked and saw the two were close together as he felt his blood growing cold, feeling numb.. Feeling betrayed that the person who had his heart.. Her heart also belonged to someone else.

He felt guilt, maybe he didn't do enough to make her happy?

"I'm running with it, with you. If running's the plan, as far as you want." Natasha whispered as Bruce frowned and moved away from her "Are you out of your mind?" He said as Natasha frowned and looked at him

"I want you to understand that I'm..." She said as Bruce cut her off and S.J heard the tone in the Doctor's voice.. He was also conflicted

"Natasha... You have a boyfriend who loves you dearly, where can I go? Where in the world am I not a threat?" Bruce asked as Natasha frowned and shook her head at him

"S.J can find someone else.. I know he doesn't have strong feelings for me as I thought.. You're not a threat to me." She whispered as S.J felt his blood boiling with anger, he felt numb almost.. Like he couldn't breathe since he was so angry..

"You sure? Even if I didn't just...there's no future with me. I can't ever...I can't have this, kids, do the math, I physically can't" Bruce said as he pointed to the children's toys and drawings as Natasha frowned and looked down

"Neither can I. In the Red Room, where I was trained, where I was raised, um, they have a graduation ceremony" She started as she looked up at Bruce with a frown as Bruce was confused " They sterilize you. It's efficient. One less thing to worry about. The one thing that might matter more than a mission. It makes everything easier. Even killing.. S.J knows about this.. But I know him, He missed out on raising his daughter.. I know he wants a second chance at parenting but it's not gonna be with me, but when I see him look at his child or any other children.. I feel like I'll never get that" She whispered as S.J frowned as she went closer to Bruce again and this time S.J just stepped out of his hiding place

"So why couldn't you tell me that? Why couldn't you have told me you had feelings for him too?" S.J said as he was full of anger, Natasha and Bruce looking at him with shocked expressions as Natasha spoke

"S.J..."

"Don't 'S.J' Me! Why didn't you just say no that night I came to your room when we were facing Barnes and say no when I asked if you wanted to try out this relationship? Yes I knew you couldn't have children, but it didn't bother me. We could have adopted or anything" S.J shouted as he came closer to her and Bruce stepped in the way

"S.J, you're angry.. Calm down" Bruce tried saying but next thing he knew, he was being shoved as he was being pinned against the wall

"S.J! Let him go!" Natasha shouted as she quickly went to the halls "Clint, get Laura and the kids out!" She shouted as she heard the door slam open downstairs and a bunch of footsteps and next thing she knew, S.J's father was trying to hold back as Steve was struggling

"S.J, there's children in this house" Steve warned as S.J pushed him away as he charged at Bruce tackling the man to the ground as it was Tony and Clint's turn to run up the stairs as the three men were trying to hold back S.J, the only one who could was Steve since he was also a super soldier as he managed to tear S.J apart from Bruce as he literally rammed himself to the wall along with S.J as Clint and Tony helped Bruce up. Natasha had her mouth covered with one of her hands as she was shocked from what was unfolding in front of her as S.J's eyes were cold as he was looking at Bruce

"Tell me one thing, answer this question for me and I'll let you go.. Do you have feelings for her?" S.J whispered quietly, Natasha's heart breaking once she heard the hurt in his voice and the sad expression on his face. She didn't intend on this happening, she didn't know having feelings for two men.. One that was cut from the same cloth as her and the other one who could give her a happy future if he answered the question.

Bruce was silent for a moment, looking at S.J with a sad expression on his face looking at S.J with his big brown eyes. By that expression S.J had his answer as he shoved Steve away from him as he just stormed downstairs with the crew following him until he bursts out of the door and rushed past Riley, Laura and the kids.

"S.J! What happened?" Riley called as she was trying to catch up with S.J who was storming away, she saw S.J pulled out his phone and sounded like he was talking to someone and dropped the phone as all of a sudden Riley saw a portal open and saw Lily in the other side. The others ran outside to see S.J hop into the portal as it closed.

Natasha fell to her knees as she looked at Bruce who looked as upset as Steve closed his eyes and sighed softly in defeat, Tony literally cursing that two of their team-mates had now vanished. Riley literally in front of where the portal was as she looked into the meadow, she turned back to her team as she saw Clint trying to explain to Laura what had happened while the kids looked on confused.

Thor, Lily and S.J had left the team, and they had to find a way to stop Ultron and fast.

Author's Note:

So I've been pretty busy with College.  
Right now I can only write on the weekends and I have so much happening right now in life. So my stories will be slowly updated but ofc I'll keep them up. I kept this short.

Next Chapter: The aftermath of S.J, Lily and Thor leaving the team.  
Thor finds out Aya's mission with the infinity stones and the reason why she had to leave him at the altar. He finally forgives her.  
Cap and Riley must plan how to defeat Ultron with Stark.


	6. Aya

_Thor.."_

 _"Thor..."_

 _"Thor!"_

Thor groaned as his eyes opened, he just received a message about how Asgard would fall and how Heimdall was even blind and seeing these weird creatures is Asgard.. Whatever had happened.. Thor needed to stop what was happening.

He looked around him and saw he was in the galaxy, the stars and planets were around him. He looked straight ahead and saw his former lover and fiancée and the Goddess of Protection.

Aya.

"Thor.." She whispered looking at him, Thor taking in her appearance since he had not seen her in decades.. Her bright blue eyes and long brown hair. Her face full of worried

"Aya" He whispered wishing he could touch her but he knew that this was just a dream. This was Aya's powers as one of the most powerful sorceresses in Asgard, she was as powerful or even more powerful than Loki.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered, he knew what she meant. On their wedding day, he was there waiting for her to arrive so they could be married but.. She never made it.

For a long time, Thor was angry at her, blaming her everything and of course leaving him without a trace.

"I know.. I was so angry at you for a long time that I ended up losing myself because of it, but I came with the terms that you didn't love me and I moved on and found someone else.. But we were not meant to be also" Thor spoke quietly thinking about Jane. Sure he had feelings for Jane, but it never worked out because of her being a normal human while he was a god.

"I didn't leave because I didn't love you, I love you too much.. I was sent away for a mission" She spoke, her eyes full of hurt once hearing that Thor had thought that she had not loved him.. It was false, she loved every moment with the God of Thunder.

"A mission?" Thor spoke as Aya took a deep breath and started speaking

"Your father saw my powers and how I was quite powerful.. He started training me in secret every day since I was a child. Training me to track and protect infinity stones which you saw earlier. The day he was ready to sent me off, it was the day of our wedding.. He threatened me of course if I didn't start my mission.. He would have either killed you or Loki" She whispered thinking about Thor's adopted brother and The God of Mischief. Of course she knew Loki had feelings for her, she also had some feelings for the God of Mischief since they were children but it was just so difficult for them to be together since she also was engaged to Thor.

"So.. He made you leave me?" He whispered of course betrayed by his father once more. He couldn't believe his father made the woman who was once the love of his life leave him.

"Yes" She whispered with a few tears in her eyes. In that moment he wished Aya was literally there with him so he could hold her, like the old times.

"Come to me.. I want to see you face to face" Thor pleaded with her, his hand reaching out to her but of course he knew he couldn't touch her.

"I promise, one day when you'll need me the most I'll be there" She promised to him as she waved a hand and Thor started looking around and saw everything was fading and she was fading

"I miss you, Aya" Thor whispered as he saw a smile on her lips

"I miss you too" She whispered before everything fade to black.

* * *

Thor ran into the doors of the Avengers building, the thought of Aya still in his mind as his visions and seeing her showed him what he had to do.. He had to bring the body to life, he didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a shot.

He ran into the lab to discover Steve and Tony going at it, throwing punches at each other. While Riley ran at them trying to break them up. But it failed as she was pushed away by Tony. Soon Thor saw Pietro unconnected the cables that were in the tomb while Wanda was taking care of Bruce. He noticed that S.J, Natasha and Lily were missing but he didn't question it. He ran a the mini tomb and raised him hammer and lighting started coming from the lights before he brought it down on the tomb. The power going overboard as he was thrown back.

Steve had quickly covered Riley from the blast before a red figure jumped out of the tomb and went on one knee. Riley gasped as she held Steve, making sure he didn't go after the figure right away.. He looked around and Riley sat Wanda standing up and looking at the red android like man at awe. He looked around until he looked at Thor. He flew at Thor and tackled him for a second until he let go of Thor and flew at the window. Steve let go of Riley and grabbed his shield and jumped down the small ledge ready to attack but Thor raised his hand at Steve as everyone made their way down the stairs to look at the android who was looking out of the window before looking at himself. He looked back at the Avengers before making his way to the group

"I'm sorry... That was odd" Vision said as he soon looked at himself, starting to create an outfit and cape for himself.

"Thor.. You helped create this?" Steve asked uneasy about the Vision. He stepped in front of Riley but she grabbed his hand and she looked at him before standing next to him. Clearly not scared by the Vision.

" I've had a vision... Had a talk with someone from my past.. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." Thor pointed at the glowing gem in Vision's head as Riley was confused

"What's wrong with the gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.. My.. friend Aya.. She's called the Goddess of Protection because she was put in charge to protect the infinity stones.. It seems like Loki got to the stone before her" Thor began carefully not telling the group about who Aya meant to him. He needed to protected her.

"Stark was right when placing the stone in The Vision" Thor said as Steve frowned while Riley wanted to laugh while Bruce scoffed

"It's the end of the world when Tony is right" He said as Thor looked over at the team

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said as Vision nodded

"Not Alone"

"Why does he sound like Jarvis?" Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Riley and she rested her head on his shoulder

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" Vision asked as Riley looked at Vision calmly

"We don't know what capable of, for all we know you could destroy us right now" Riley said as Vision didn't look shocked but he nodded at her

"I am on the side of life. Ultron isn't, he will end it all" He said as Tony stepped in

"What's he waiting for?"

"You.. All of you" Vision said as Bruce looked at him "Where?"

"Sokovia. He's got Nat there too." Clint spoke up as Riley looked over and frowned at Bruce and he noticed her expression and he frowned too

"S.J and Lily are still missing, there's no way of calling or anything when it comes to him" Riley said, she knew if S.J had heard about Ultron kidnapping Natasha, he would have gone nuts.

"S.J is shutting down right now, but I know he's my son and if there's people in danger.. He'll come. So will Lily" Steve said as Riley nodded and intertwined their fingers together

"We can find a way to get S.J and Lily out there.. I think I got the perfect idea" Riley said grinning a bit. Steve gave her a look and it took him a few moments to realize what she meant until he chuckled and kissed her head "You're brilliant" He whispered and she laughed.

"We have ten minutes and then we're heading into the Quinn Jet, grab everything you need" Steve said as him and Riley made their way to their shared room. Both of them gearing up for their mission. Riley putting on her suit and attaching guns to her thigh holsters. Steve raising an eyebrow and smirking and she lightly hit him

"We don't know how strong Ultron will be, so I'm preparing for the worst" Riley said as she went to move away from Steve until he grabbed her arm and he pulled her into a loving kiss

"I love you so much.." He whispered softly, Riley looked up at him with a shocked expression. She stood there for a couple of moments before she leaned forward and kissed him back. To finally hear that he loved her was the best feeling ever and she did not want to let him go.

"I love you too Steven Grant Rogers" She whispered before he smiled widely and brought her into a hug and he kissed the top of her head.

"After all of this.. Let's go on vacation. Just the two of us and we'll go take a romantic walk on the beach like those cheesy movies you like to watch" Steve said as Riley laughed and shook her head "I have more things in mind" She whispered as Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion before she leaned in and whispered a couple of things in his ears.

Riley laughed as she looked at Steve who was red as a tomato and she shrugged and got up "I mean that's your choice Captain" She said as she walked off to Steve who blushing madly.

Steve couldn't help but think of when Zola had showed himself and Natasha the truth about Tony's parents, he also learned about that Riley's parents had faced the same fate as Tony's parents that day when Bucky killed them.

Steve couldn't help but we nervous when trying to tell Riley and Tony the truth, it was because he was scared also. He couldn't be the one to tell them but he knew deep inside that he needed to be the one.. He just couldn't do it.

Author's Note:

So I've not been proud of this series, but I want to get it done.

I'm mostly excited for Civil War because I'll be introducing Orchid (Black Panther OC) and Emily will be returning (Ant-Man OC) and I've been planning this one well.

Two more chapters until this story is done!


	7. Sacrifice

Wanda and Riley stepped out of the Quinn Jet, they were running towards the city and they both felt a breeze and they knew Pietro had ran past them.

"Hopefully he'll start getting people there before we arrive" Riley said softly as Wanda nodded in agreement before Wanda looked over at Riley

"I'm sorry that I played those mind games with you.. I just felt so angry and wanted to get my revenge on Tony Stark that I hurt other people without thinking." Wanda said feeling guilty, Riley stopped for a moment which caused the younger girl to stop. Riley went over to Wanda and grabbed her hands

"I understand that you were looking after yourself, your brother, your people. But also know that Tony isn't as bad. Yes he knows that he makes mistakes that could affect a lot of people but he's human" Riley said as Wanda gave her an uncertain look but nodded

"Oh what happened to the man with the ice-cold eyes and the dark brown hair? He's very cute" Wanda asked as it took a couple of moments until she realized that Wanda was talking about S.J

"Oh S.J! He's M.I.A but we're intending on getting him back today, you think he's cute?" Riley laughed as Wanda nodded "He's very cute and the accent? To die for" Wanda smirked as Riley laughed and shook her head "Don't let him hear that, he'll get cocky" Riley said as Wanda smiled. The Two clearly getting along.

Soon they made it towards the city of Sokovia, Wanda and Riley nodded at each other before Wanda's eyes started glowing red and red started swirling around her fingers as she started whispering. Riley looked at her in amazement before she started running towards a nearby building to start getting people out of there and to a safe place.

* * *

Natasha sat at her cell, hugging her knees as she was trying to think. This past couple of weeks has been rough when her boyfriend.. Well maybe ex-boyfriend and the man she had feelings for quite a while were fighting over her. She didn't know it would cause a drift between the team and she didn't mean to hurt both of them but she knew.. She had to pick one of them.

"Natasha!" A familiar voice said as she quickly stood up and saw Bruce running towards her. Nat sighed in relief as he called Bruce's name and soon Bruce was in view and he looked worried

"You alright?" He asked her as Natasha nodded "Yeah.." She whispered as Bruce looked around "The team's in the city, it's about to light up. " He said as Natasha looked at Bruce "I don't suppose you found a key lying around somewhere?" She asked as Bruce smiled softly as he held up a gun "Yes I do" He spoke as he shot at the lock and the door opened as Bruce started walking and Natasha stopped him

"So what's our play?"

"I'm here to get you to safety" He said as Natasha looked at him confused "The job's not done" She said as Bruce shook his head

"We could help with the evacuation, but I can't be in a fight near civilians. And you've done plenty. Our fight is over." Bruce said softly as he went towards her, Natasha's eyes widen as she her heart fluttered, like this wasn't happening

"So we just disappear?" She whispered as he nodded "Anywhere you want... Just me and you" He whispered as Natasha looked at him, feeling guilt, that this was happening and S.J wasn't around.

* * *

Riley knew that Tony was going after Ultron while the others were getting citizens out of the city. What Riley didn't know was that there were Ultron Bots hidden within the city and she jumped as they started coming out of the ground and water. Riley heard Steve shout a "Go!" while Wanda was helping more citizens take cover. Riley took out her guns and sprung into action.

Riley ran at one bot and quickly kicked it in the face before leg sweeping it, knocking it down as she shot it in the face. She soon ran at more robots and started throwing kicks and punches before she felt a punch into her side, she was pinned by a bot but was quickly saved by Thor who smashed the bot with his hammer

"Thank you" Riley breathed as Thor stuck out his hand and pulled her up and he patted her shoulder before he flew to take on more bots.

Riley looked over and saw Steve taking down bots with his shield, throwing it at the bots and kicked the bot in the face. Riley took the chance to run at that bot and swiftly kicked it while Steve slammed his shield into the bot.

"Thanks my love" Steve said quickly before more bots came out and Riley backed up and felt her back bump into Steve's back as the super soldier smirked at her

"Ready?" He asked as Riley nodded "As I'll ever be" She said as Steve quickly gave her the shield and she threw it at a bunch of bots getting them in the face, Steve called the shield back as he started slamming it down at bots while Riley reloaded her gun and started shooting

"I hope your plan works" Steve called to Riley who grunted in response as she was busy trying to take the head off a bot. Soon they felt the place started to shake and buildings starting to fall as Sokovia was being destroyed "Shoot! Steve watch out!" Riley said as she and Steve moved as a pole was falling. They were near the cars as they started using the cars as weapons starting to bash robots into it and the bots eyes started glowing red as it was Ultron who spoke

"Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal." Ultron laughed as Riley looked on horrified as the bridge near them was collapsing, cars falling.

Riley ignored the tears forming from her eyes as she shot at the bot and she heard Steve calling out her name as he threw her the shield once more and she used it to protect herself as she slammed the shield into the bot's foot and threw it to Steve as she pulled the bot towards him and he smashed it with ease

* * *

Natasha and Bruce heard the rumbling outside and Bruce shook his head as he grabbed her hand and started to move "We gotta move" He whispered to her as she looked on confused

"You're not going to turn green?" Natasha asked as they stopped near a huge hole and Bruce looked at her with soft eyes as he shook his head at her

"I've got a compelling reason not to lose my cool." Bruce said to her, in that moment it took Natasha to realize who she wanted to be with.. She knew whoever she would have choose would love her and be with her no matter what. She looked at Bruce for a moment before shaking her head as she smiled softly at him

"I adore you.." She whispered as she leaned in to kiss him hard as she pushed him over the edge. She knew she made her choice and she knew she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Riley and Steve were busy fighting taking down bots and they heard Tony giving Steve a warning but it was too late as a bot headfirst slammed itself into Steve who got slammed into a car

"Incoming already came in. Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off.. Expect you Riley, don't die on me" Steve said as Riley helped him off the car, he whined a bit as Riley quickly took her gun and shot a nearby bot

"Let's go on that vacation like you said Steve, I think I'll need a drink" She said as Tony spoke "Let's go drinking after this little cousin, I missed the old times"

"Ay, I think we all need something after this" Thor responded as Riley sighed "Let's hope we all survive this" She muttered as she saw Natasha coming out of nowhere and Steve saw she was surrounded by bots "Nat!" Steve called as he ran and threw his shield at her as she caught it with ease and covered herself and also attacking the bots at the same time. She saw Riley and Steve running towards her as she threw the shield at Steve who caught it and Nat dragged the bot towards him as he slammed the shield into it's arm and soon they heard Hulk's roar and Riley smiled as she looked at the ginger woman

"Great to have you back Nat" Riley breathed as Nat smirked and she looked at Riley with soft eyes "I chose who I wanted to be with" Nat whispered as Riley's eyes widen and Nat nodded before they both started taking bots down together

"The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asked as himself, Riley and Nat had cleared their area and Tony sighed into the com "Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve said as Riley frowned looking around her as the city was literally floating in the air

"There's no way we can get all these people out of here with the city literally floating in the air.. We have to do something Steve" Riley said as she came close to him and intertwined their fingers together and he frowned looking at Nat and Riley

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve said as Nat turned to look at Steve "She didn't say we should leave." Nat said noting what Riley said as Steve turned to Riley and Nat. Riley cuddled into his chest as Nat smiled and looked at the sky "Where else am I going to get a view like this?" Nat whispered as Steve looked at the sky and the area around them, despite the chaos that was happening.. The sky was beautiful.

"The last time I got to see a view like this.. Was when I was saying my goodbyes to Mary" Steve whispered as Riley smiled softly and squeezed his hand tightly and all three just looked at the sky with awe before they heard Fury speak into the com

"Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better." Fury said as Riley's eyes widen as she saw a helicarrier come into view, Steve smiled widely as Nat smirked

"Fury you son of a bitch" Steve said grinning while Fury chuckled "You kiss Riley with that mouth? Riley you need to be careful of this one" Fury said as Riley turned to Steve before wrapping her arms around his neck and brought him down to a loving kiss, Steve of course sighed in happiness and kissed her back "Ugh these lovebirds" They heard a familiar voice as Riley and Steve turned to see who was speaking and started laughing.

The Snakes: The Adder, The Rattlesnake and The Cobra were riding around the yard with their motorcycles doing wheelies on them and were riding around in circles as Janet, The Adder smiled at them

"Plan worked?" Riley asked the group and Felix spoke "S.J and Lily just teleported, they're in Sokovia right now. They wouldn't say which part they're in and they're on Com.. They just won't answer" Felix said as Riley turned to see Natasha who frowned and looked down but she sighed

"As long as they're here, that's perfect" Nat said as they saw Pietro speeding towards them "I saw those two, they're taking down bots near the edge, S.J is driving while Lily is destroying" He said as he looked as the rescue ships started flying towards them, The Snakes in one of them

"Is this Shield?" Pietro asked smiling as Steve smiled "This is how it's suppose to be" He said as the young man smiled "I like it" He said as Riley smiled "Well if you decide to join the Avengers, you'll be getting more of this" Riley said as Pietro smiled and nodded "I'll be looking forward to it"

* * *

After taking down more bots and Thor and Vision taking down Ultron for a while, War Machine joined in on the battle while the Snakes stayed on the ground holding down any bots that came near the rescue ships. S.J or Lily haven't made an appearance yet but the Avengers noticed the lack of bots coming and knew they were taking down bots.

"Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony said as Riley looked over at Janet, Felix and Sean as Sean nodded "We'll stay and make sure the ships are protected, go protect the world" Sean smiled as Riley went towards the three of them and hugged them tightly before she grabbed Steve and Thor's hands and ran towards the temple.

"Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini."" Tony said as Natasha sounded annoyed, probably the fact that S.J could literally hear everything but isn't saying anything "Not all of us can fly, so shut it" Nat said as she caught up with everyone at the temple and Hulk looked at her and went towards her to protect her

"What are we protecting?" Nat asked as Tony spoke "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony spoke as they heard soft humming and saw Ultron above them, looking of course evil.

"Is this the best you could do?!" Thor shouted and Riley went towards Steve as the bot chuckled and raised his hand and soon her eyes widen as countless amounts of bots came towards them. Steve looked annoyed as he looked at Thor "You had to ask?" He huffed as he went in front of Riley, getting ready to protect her.

"This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me?" Ultron asked as all of a sudden they heard a shot and Ultron flinched as it was shot and they all looked to see who was it.

S.J had his motorcycle parked on the roof, his gun pointed at Ultron. Lily had a portal open behind them

"Ah.. The one who got their heart broken by the spy.. Who lost her to a monster.. Why on earth would you be here?" Ultron chuckled as S.J narrowed his eyes and looked at the bot "Because in the end of the day, they're my family and I won't leave them to die.. You'll have to kill me before you lay a finger on her" S.J said as him and Natasha looked at each other and their eyes soften once they looked at each other and S.J winked at her

"What about you Inhuman?" Ultron asked Lily who just shrugged "You mess with my best friend and ex-boyfriend.. You mess with me" Lily said speaking about Riley and Clint who smiled at the Inhuman.

"So why don't you come after us? I promise it'll be worth your wild" S.J smirked as he turned on his bike and Ultron flew right at them but S.J quickly reversed the bike and drove straight into the portal.

Ultron growled as he flew around trying to find S.J and Lily while the other bots ran at the remaining Avengers, they of course were defending the piece that was in the middle of the temple. Steve and Riley fighting side by side and they saw multiple portals opening and closing and S.J and Lily were distracting Ultron.

Soon a portal opened near Thor and Vision and Tony and they ducked in time as the motorcycle came flying in, landing near Steve and Riley. Soon Thor used his hammer to hit Ultron, soon Vision and Tony started shooting and they saw Ultron melting.

Once they stopped, Hulk came running in and hit him into the air. The bots looked uneasy and they started flying off as Hulk ran after them

"We can't let any of them escape" Steve said as Tony nodded "Rhodes, Snakes you know what to do" He said as the others responded.

S.J and Lily got off the bike and Riley ran towards Lily and hugged her tightly as the Inhuman laughed and hugged her best friend "I missed you" Riley said as Lily smiled and kissed her best friend's cheek "I wouldn't leave you like that.." Lily said as they watched S.J and Steve embrace into a hug and soon they released each other and S.J reloaded his gun and looked at his father

"Let's get these people out of here" He said as soon he spotted Natasha looking at him. S.J looked down for a moment and frowned, Lily bit her lip as if she knew something was happening and she looked at S.J

"Let's go" She whispered to him before he nodded and Lily opened a portal and they both jumped into it and it closed. Natasha looked upset as she shook her head

"He hates me" She whispered and Riley and Steve went towards her

"I guess he's just unsure how to talk to you about this" Steve said as Riley nodded "Just wait until the battle is over" She said as Nat smiled softly and nodded and Steve spoke

"We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you." Steve spoke as Riley shook her head "I'm not leaving without you, I'm staying behind with you" She said as he looked at her for a moment before sighing and nodding and Clint spoke "What about the core?" He asked as Wanda stepped up and spoke

"I'll protect it" She said as Pietro gave her a look and Riley knew the twins had to talk it out and she nodded at Wanda who nodded back at her and soon Clint and Nat started running towards a nearby car while Steve and Riley started taking down any nearby bots. Thor and Tony helping also.

"I know what I need to do. The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

"You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway.. You can invite Lily once this is over.. Talk to her and everything.." Natasha spoke as Clint nodded and looked down "I didn't want to hurt her in any way" He whispered as Nat nodded "You just need to tell her everything and be honest" She whispered as Clint nodded "You need to do the same thing with S.J.. I know how you feel about him" He spoke as Natasha looked down and sighed "I know.. I need to tell him." She said as the car stopped and they heard the Hulk's roars and Clint looked at Nat

"The boats will be leaving soon" He said as Natasha got out and looked at him "So get your ass on one"  
She said as she ran towards The Hulk who was tearing into the bots and Natasha took off her glove and held her hand up. Clint hearing a woman crying for her brother and he quickly got off the ship once spotting him.

"Hey, big guy. Sun's getting real low.." She whispered as Hulk snorted softly, and looked at her. He raised his hand to touch hers but it was suddenly cut off as they heard the Quinn Jet flying and shots were being fired and Hulk heard one of Lily's portals being opened as he backed away quickly as he roared at the Quinn Jet. Soon the ship flew over towards Thor, Riley and Cap and it opened fire, Steve and Riley quickly covered by the shield and Thor jumping out of the way.

Clint saw the jet flying towards him as he closed his eyes and was ready to accept his fate as he heard the ship opening fire and he quickly turned his back towards it, shielding the boy but he felt a breeze and a car placed in front of him as he looked horrified seeing Pietro in front of him with bullets in him.

"You didn't see that coming.." Pietro said weakly, before falling onto the ground.

Riley and Steve sat up from the floor, they were breathing hard as Riley went to check for wounds but she quickly looked to Steve whose eyes were widen and tears were forming from his eyes as she turned to look on what he was looking at and she felt like the world stopped and it was slow motion.

S.J was standing there, looking down as he saw the multiple bullet holes in his body letting go of Natasha, she had fallen to the ground, hitting her head hard. Clearly S.J covered her.

S.J looked like he was struggling to breathe as he looked at his father who sat there in horror

"I love you Dad" S.J whispered before his eyes closed and his knees hit the floor as he fell to the side.

S.J was dead.

Author's Note:

Honestly S.J was one of my favorite characters to write. He was the second character I ever came up with and I knew that when I created him he was meant to die here, protecting Nat.

In the next chapter we'll see where Lily and S.J were, I'll give you a hint and say they were with Skye (Daisy) and S.J knew that the bullets were going to hit Nat if it wasn't for a certain Inhuman who could predict the future.

Next Chapter:  
The end of this story.

How will S.J's daughter and granddaughter and teammates react?

How Steve will be in the aftermath as he witness his son getting killed.

Secrets will be told.

Nat reveled who she chose. 


	8. I meet my fate

Steve and Riley held each other as they were trying not to cry. The Hulk looked in horror at the scene before him before he shook his head and gently picked up Nat before he ran off.

Steve ran as fast as he could to his son's body, shaking him awake but there was nothing. Steve started sobbing as he held his son in his arms

"Come back to me.. I lost your mother.. I can't lose you too" Steve whispered as he cried, Riley stood there in horror before she went to bend down and she moved the hair out of S.J's face. Riley tearing up as she looked at the bullet holes in him as she shook her head.

She heard soft, low whistles and saw the Snakes coming towards them, with tears in their eyes. The tone they were whistling was chilling but yet soft.

Steve kept the grip on his son as he shook his head, trying to shake him awake but it was no use.

"Please.. Steven-James come back to me" He whispered as Riley saw The Snakes coming closer. Riley quickly pulled Steve back "We need to get out of here, The Snakes will gather his body but we need to get out of here" Riley said as Steve pulled back to his son as Riley quickly tugged on his arm

"We need to get out of here now, He wouldn't want you here when this place falls. We need to get out fast" As Riley gave Steve a look, Steve bit back tears as he took Riley's hand and started running back, but not without looking back and seeing Janet, Felix and Sean picking up S.J body and their whistles grew closer, looking down as they were carrying their fallen leader.

Riley sat Steve down on the chair, The Snakes carrying S.J's body on the boat as the citizens looked in horror and Clint having tears in his eyes. All of a sudden Lily teleported into the ship as she froze looking down at the body.

Lily kneeled down to the body and stroked S.J's hair softly before looking up

"He knew he was going to die."

 _"Willow.. Would you mind checking up on S.J for me? I haven't seen him all day" Cal asked Lily who still wasn't used to being called by her real name. Lily nodded as she went outside and found her sister Skye, who turned out to be Daisy._

 _"Have you seen S.J?" Lily asked Skye who nodded "He was walking around the yard, but I saw him going outside our hut.. That's the last I saw of him" Skye said as Lily nodded. Over the last few days, S.J, Skye and Lily had grown close with S.J sitting and watching while the sisters were practicing their powers and their parents were growing fond of The Viper as well since they saw him as a protective figure towards them._

 _Lily walked in to find S.J sitting on the sofa, his hands holding his head as he was tapping his foot nervously. Once he noticed that Lily was in the room he sighed and looked up_

 _"Raina had a vision" S.J simply said, Lily grew tense.. She wasn't a fan of Raina but she knew the Inhuman was never wrong about the future. She leaned against the wall_

 _"About?"_

 _"She said that Nat would get shot at.. From the sky" S.J spoke softly. Lily was silent for a moment until she went towards S.J and sit beside him and grabbed his hands_

 _"Raina could be wrong, Nat is a smart woman she could take care of herself.. She has Bruce" Lily said as S.J breathed in and she knew she hit a nerve there but S.J shook his head_

 _"I don't care, we're going over there and I'm making sure she doesn't die" S.J said sternly as Lily shook her head as she got up "You're going to die.. You know that" Lily whispered as S.J got up and took his friend's hand_

 _"Then I'm going to need you to do something for me when I'm gone" S.J said softly as it took a moment for Lily to realize that he was being very serious about it and she nodded_

 _"Anything, I will do anything" She whispered with tears in her eyes as S.J leaned forward and whispered to Lily his last wishes._

Once the boats were at the heli-carrier. The Snakes took his body and they were walking to the med bay with it, Lily following close behind. Riley and Steve followed them as they stopped and saw Natasha.

Natasha had tears in her eyes as she looked at the body that was being carried away. She dropped to her knees as she started crying. Riley ran towards her as she held her crying best friend.

"I chose him.." Natasha whimpered as Riley looked at her confused as she could barely make out what her friend was saying

"I chose S.J.. It felt wrong being with Bruce and kissing him.. I just couldn't do it, S.J did everything and he died for me.. I didn't deserve him and now he won't know that I chose him, that I love him" Natasha cried as Riley stroked her friend's hair softly as she was humming to her.

"He loved you so much, and honestly I think he just wanted you to be happy" Riley whispered as she helped Natasha up back to ship, watching as Thor and Tony came back to the heli-carrier. Their eyes looking at the body that was being taken in. Thor looked down and shook his head

"Sir Steven-James did not deserve this, but he died a warrior's death. We will honor him in Asgard as well and personally let Jasper take charge of it" Thor said thinking about the former Snake who went to Asgard to be with Lady Sif.

"He was like family.. His mother helped raised me and gave me nothing but love. I will personally be giving him a proper burial, for his mother, you and Natasha" Tony spoke to Steve who went over to Tony and gave him a hug "Thank you."

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks, Steve and Natasha had spoke at S.J's funeral while Sarah-Jane, S.J's daughter had been the one to give the last speech and be the first one to throw dirt on the casket. Connie, Sarah-Jane's daughter came home from searching for Bucky with Sam and the mother and daughter duo were the first ones that were greeting visitors from all over the world came to mourn the fallen Avenger. Riley and Wanda had put together Pietro's funeral as he was given the proper burial as well, Wanda wanting him buried near the water, the thing they both loved.

Natasha had finished talking to Nick Fury, Bruce had left Natasha on the carrier and took the Quinn Jet. Natasha tried stopping him but it was impossible as Bruce simply turned off the radio and turned off his tracking.

Natasha saw Steve looking out of the window and she went towards him and touched his arm and he looked at him

"I thought I was the luckiest man alive when I got him back, that I felt horrible for missing his first steps, his first words and everything. It killed me when I found out he died when he was a child but the fact that I got him back.. I felt happy." Steve whispered as Natasha nodded and intertwined their fingers together

"He loved you, I knew at first he wasn't sure about you simply because he heard Mary's stories of you and he was scared of you leaving him again. But he loved you and always told me that he was proud to be your son"

"Just as I was proud to be his father, he suffered losing one love, had to give up his daughter for her to live her life, went through hell and back and then we found each other" Steve whispered happily as Natasha smiled and squeezed his hand before looking over at the door

"Thor left?" Natasha asked as Steve nodded "He went back to Asgard, he's going to look for his friend Aya" He said as Natasha nodded and looked out the window

"Tony?"

"Tony is heading back to the main avengers building to make sure Sarah-Jane is okay" He said and Natasha nodded and looked at Steve

"Steve I need to ask you something" She whispered as Steve was quiet for a moment before turning to her

"Have you spoken to Riley about what happened when we were with Zola..?" Natasha asked quietly and Steve shook his head and the red-head woman looked at him "When are you planning on telling her that your best friend murdered her parents?" She whispered softly and he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes "I'm scared to tell her because I don't want to hurt her, maybe I just don't want to accept that he murdered her parents" He whispered as Natasha looked around the room before she leaned in to whisper to Steve

"I looked into some files the other day.. The ones that were leaked and I went deep in to discover something else.. I want to tell you because I think you should be the one to tell Riley, she shouldn't find out by me or someone else.. This is very important" She whispered as Steve whispered an okay. Natasha spoke the next few sentences which caused Steve to stand there in silence

"Riley's mother isn't Abbie Smith, She's not related to Abbie at all" Natasha spoke and Steve stood there with his eyebrows raised "What do you mean Abbie isn't her mother? Mary made it clear that Riley was her granddaughter" Steve spoke as Natasha shook her head

"Abbie was on a mission with her husband.. They were taking down a red-room" Natasha said quietly as Steve shook is head in disbelief as Natasha went on

"The place was bombed, Abbie went through the rubble and found Riley's mother there dying.. She was cradling Riley making sure the baby didn't get crushed in the rubble. The woman looked at Abbie and she made Abbie promise to look after the baby and she did.." Natasha whispered as Steve looked down and kept shaking his head

"It can't be.. It just can't" He whispered as Natasha looked at Steve and frowned "I wish it was false but it's very much true.. I'm so sorry" She whispered as Steve sighed and nodded

"It's fine.. I'll find a way to tell her, I just don't know how" He whispered as they saw Riley and Lily coming towards them, Steve trying his best to fake a smile as Riley came up to him and pecked his lips and squeezed Nat's hand as she looked at Lily

"You're heading out?" She asked Lily as she smiled and nodded "My parents and sister are probably worried for me right now" Lily said as Natasha nodded and looked at her

"Is Connie here?"

"Yup, she's with the Snakes right now as we're speaking, she's very nervous on joining but she's going to have a good teacher" Lily winked at Riley who chuckled and Lily sighed and looked out the huge window

"S.J told me he wanted his team to live their lives happily, but to also look after his family and the Snakes agreed what better way to look after Connie is to let her join the Snakes and for them to be stationed near Sarah-Jane's when they're not needed." Lily smiled thinking about Connie and Sarah-Jane. Riley and the others looked over at Lily with a questioned look

"Since Connie needs a Snake-Name.. What did she pick?" Steve asked and Lily smiled softly and looked down

"The Viper.. After a certain someone" Lily said as Natasha had the biggest smile on her face and Riley smiled with tears of joy. Happy to hear that Connie had taken the mantle of her grandfather and had become the new Viper.

"She's nervous but ready as ever, Wanda too.. But those two once they're ready will be unstoppable" Riley smiled as Lily chuckled and brought Steve into a hug, kissed Natasha's cheek and soon hugged and kissed Riley's cheek also

"We'll see you later Agent Lily" Steve said as Lily smiled and shook her head

"It's Agent Johnson.. Willow Johnson" Willow smiled as she waved a goodbye to her friends before making her way outside into the bright sunlight.

"Should we gear up and get them ready? It's gonna be tough" Steve said as he started walking, Riley and Natasha following him side by side

"With the new recruits it's gonna be tough." Riley pointed out as Natasha smiled softly and looked down "Well we'll beat them into shape and create a new legacy" Natasha said thinking of S.J as Steve smiled as they walked through the door and saw the scene upon them.

Vision looked back at them, Riley knew he was going to be a great member of the team and be one of their power houses with an infinity stone. But she knew if Thor trusted him.. Then Riley could.

Wanda was floating for a moment with her powers before looking at Steve and the women. She smiled softly looking at Riley before nodding. Knowing that her friendship with the agent was going to be an important one.

Janet, Sean and Felix and Connie turning to them, Natasha beaming as soon as she saw Connie wearing a similar jacket that S.J had and her suit similar to the former Viper. Connie looked at her great-grandfather, Natasha and Riley and smiled softly. Janet, Sean and Felix going behind her as they placed a hand on Connie's shoulder.

Sam landing as he was done flying his suit and he looked at Cap and Riley and grinned, happy to join the new adventure and help Connie become the new Viper.

War Machine looked on and smiled at all of them before looking at them.

Cap smiled at his team and looked over at Riley who went towards them and intertwined their fingers together and he kissed Riley's hand and she squeezed it. Steve was afraid to tell her the news about her parentage and the death of her adopted parents but he knew everything would change once he tells her. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the moments he had with her..

Nothing would break them apart.

Author's Note:

So this story is done!

I'm not sure if S.J will come back to life, Marvel is very famous for bringing back dead characters but I'm just eh. S.J's death had some meaning since he saved the woman he loved and she chose him over Bruce.

So Riley's mother and father aren't Mary's daughter and son in law. It turns out Riley is from the red room but once Abbie saved her, she kept the file hidden and Natasha was the only who managed to find it. It will be a matter of time before Riley finds out about Abbie and her husband's death and her true parentage.

We get introduced to my Black Panther OC and My Ant-Man OC will be appearing!

Connie is the new Viper but isn't the leader of the Snakes, The Snakes have broken up now that S.J is dead and Jasper is in Asgard. But they will keep their names.

Civil War will be a tough one to write since it will have a lot of characters but it's a challenge I'm looking forward to!

Until Next Time! 


End file.
